Allen
by Dr. Composed
Summary: Kanda and Allen hate each other. Still, Allen can't help but be drawn to the Japanese man, and before long develops feelings for him. Kanda tells himself that there's no way in the world the feelings could be mutual, but...? Yullen, Semi-AU.
1. Truth or Dare

**Ah, the beginning of a new story. Joyful, ne? =D It's my first Kanda/Allen (in fact, it's my first fanfic in general) so be nice. I appreciate compliments and criticism, but flames will be doused very painfully with a firehose. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, because if I did, Kanda would have far more screen time with Allen. -glares ice at writers-**

**_Revised according to advice received months ago by one very astute reader, which I was too stubborn to have taken before now. xD Also according to my own OCD, but whatever.... Enjoy! =)_**

Kanda Yuu sat on the opposite seat, ramrod straight, staring blankly out the window at the Italian scenery flashing past. He seemed oblivious to everything that lay outside, however, along with the first class compartment, the young Exorcist sitting across from him, and the unbearably high temperature in the room.

Allen Walker was baffled, trying to understand how Kanda could survive the heat when he was still in his Exorcist's jacket, not to mention that long, dark hair....

"Moyashi," Kanda hissed, annoyed, "stop staring."

Blinking, Allen averted his gaze to the landscape slipping by on the other side of the window. The Italian countryside in the dark really was a sight to see; starlight twinkled off the lake, small towns and villages glittered amongst the hills, and the waning moon cast it all in a pale light.

But, inevitably, Allen's thoughts shifted back to the Japanese man before him. The white-haired boy's expression appeared vaguely disgruntled.

'_I've already taken off my Exorcist's jacket, and I have shorter hair, but it's still so warm....'_

"_Moyashi."_

Blinking again, Allen raised his gaze from Kanda's chest to his face. He noticed a slight flush on the older boy's cheeks before taking in the daggers springing from his eyes.

"Sorry...." Allen muttered self-consciously, returning to staring determinedly out the window.

'_Well, I suppose his demeanor is enough to keep him cool,' _he thought darkly. Remembering Kanda's flushed complexion, he added under his breath, "At least I know he's a _little_ warm...."

Kanda suddenly became much more interested in the window.

*-*

The train reached the station at dawn the next day, and Allen stepped off with a stiff neck from falling asleep against the window. Their destination was a busy town in southern Italy, and the streets were surprisingly peopled, given the time.

Allen walked alongside Kanda as they went to meet the team of Finders. Allegedly, they had discovered Innocence somewhere in this town, but hadn't been able to get anywhere near it for the Akuma skulking around the place.

The Exorcists walked side-by-side in silence, Kanda simmering darkly, Allen looking sheepishly annoyed. He kept glancing sidelong at the Japanese Exorcist, half-glaring as he noticed the slight dusting of pink that persisted on his cheeks. Then he would notice the flames flying from Kanda's eyes and look away again.

'_Come to think of it,' _Allen realized, _'he's probably still angry about what happened back at home....'_

"_Allen!" Lenalee called. The Exorcist turned at the sound of his name. _

"_Hi, Lenalee," he greeted her, smiling. _

"_Some friends and I are meeting in Lavi's room to hang out before the next mission. Wanna come?"_

"_Sure," Allen agreed. He followed her to Lavi's room, where they opened the door to find Lavi and Kanda seated on the floor. _

"_Allen! You're here!" Lavi exclaimed happily, jumping up to greet him. _

"_K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered, surprised, ignoring Lavi altogether. _

"_Moyashi?" Kanda looked just as confused as Allen felt. _

_Then Allen turned to Lenalee, and Kanda turned to Lavi, and they both said in the same dry tone, "You didn't tell me he was coming." _

_Lenalee and Lavi grinned dismissively. _

_Kanda stood, walking toward the door. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, he said stiffly, "I'm leaving." _

"_But Yuu-chaaaan," Lavi whined, clutching Kanda's arm like an eagle clutches its prey, "I never get to see you! I just want to play a game with all my friends!" _

_Looking annoyed to the point of homicide, Kanda removed his hand from the doorknob. "Fine," he snarled. _

_Lavi smiled, pulling a deck of cards out of nowhere. "Okay, let's play strip poker!" _

_Kanda was halfway through the door before Lavi could react. "Fine, fine, we won't play strip poker." Lavi looked severely disappointed as Kanda came back in, shutting the door. _

_Finger on his chin, Lavi sat on the floor, thinking. Allen sat beside him, Lenalee on Allen's other side. Finally, Kanda sat across from Allen, his sworn enemy, closing the circle. _

"_Lenalee, what do you think we should play?" Lavi asked too innocently. _

"_I don't know," Lenalee answered in kind. She put her finger on her chin, too, thinking. _

_Allen looked from one friend to the other, both suspicious and expectant, waiting for someone to speak. _

_Kanda sat with his eyes closed, both uninterested and uninterested, silently paying no attention. _

_Lavi and Lenalee stirred, speaking simultaneously. _

"_I know!" they chorused. "Let's play truth or dare!" _

"_Che....What a pain...." Kanda muttered to himself. So he _had _been paying attention. _

_Allen blanched. "H-huh?" He briefly wondered if this had been staged for his "benefit."_

"_Truth or dare!" Was it just Allen's imagination, or did Lavi's smile look strangely devious...?_

"_O...kay...." Allen relented, afraid. _

"_Whatever," was all Kanda said. _

"_Great! I'll go first." Lavi thought for a moment, then pointed a Razor Sharp Finger of Death at Allen. "Truth or dare, Allen-kun?" His eyes glinted ruthlessly. _

"_Uh...truth." Allen decided that was safer. _

"_Have you ever kissed anybody?"_

_Allen started, then blushed. "N-no." My, how interesting the floor was...._

_Lavi laughed, patting him on the back. "It's okay. You'll get there. Now it's your turn." _

_Allen nodded. "Um...Lenalee, truth or dare?" _

"_Dare!" she giggled. _

"_I dare you to...." Allen thought for a second before a malicious grin split his face. "I dare you to tell Komui you're pregnant." _

_Lenalee's eyes widened. "B-but he'll go berserk! He'll kill everyone! _Everyone!_"_

"_Just make sure you set it straight before he hurts anyone." The grin never left Allen's face. _

"_Okay..." she agreed uncertainly. _

_They all followed Lenalee to Komui's office, Lavi dragging Kanda by the arm in what looked to Allen to be a very uncomfortable manner. When Lenalee entered, Lavi and Allen pressed their ears to the door. Kanda leaned against the wall, apathetic. _

"_N-Nii-san..." Lenalee began timidly. _

"_Lenalee-chan!" Allen heard footsteps through the door as Komui walked around his desk toward her. "How nice of you to visit me--! Lenalee? What's wrong?"_

"_Nii-san, I...I...."_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_I'm...I'm pregnant!" she blubbered, quite convincingly, too. Allen tried to control his mad cackling. _

_Silence. _

"_YOU'RE WHAT!?" Komui exploded. "WHO DID IT!? I'LL KILL HIM!" Allen heard the distinct sound of Lenalee being crushed in a hug. "Lenalee, it's okay...We'll get through this...." So Komui did, in fact, have the capacity to be properly brotherly when the need arose. _

_There was scuffling, then Lenalee bubbled, "Just kidding!" Lavi and Allen backed away from the door, faces red from keeping their laughter in check. Lenalee reappeared before them, snorting helplessly and gripping her stomach. _

"_Run!" she gasped through her incessant giggling, launching herself in the direction of Lavi's room. Lavi followed, almost doubled over in laughter. Next came Allen, holding his own mouth closed, and finally Kanda, silent as ever. _

_When they reached Lavi's room, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen instantly collapsed into fits of laughter. Kanda stepped over their writhing forms, taking his seat at the circle. Once they had recovered, the others joined him. _

"_That was amazing!" Lavi panted, out of breath. "Good work, Allen!" _

"_Okay, my turn," Lenalee said. She turned on Lavi. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Lavi grinned. _

"_Hmm....Do you like anyone?"_

_Lavi's grin faltered for less than a second, which went unnoticed by none but Lenalee (even Kanda was paying enough attention to notice), then he answered, "Yes." _

"_Who?" Lenalee asked eagerly. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. _

"_Ah-ah-ah," Lavi warned, shaking his finger at her, "only one question per truth." Lenalee drooped almost imperceptibly, which went unnoticed by none but Lavi (Kanda pays much more attention than Lavi does). "Besides, I like everyone. You should know that." Mild giggling on the rabbit's part. "And now...." A malicious grin spread slowly across his face as he turned to the ebony-haired block of wood beside him. "Truth or dare, Yuu-chan?" _

_Kanda's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Dare," he mumbled without opening his eyes. _

"_I dare you to kiss Allen." _

'Oh, kiss Allen,' _Allen thought. _'That's an interesting....'

"_WHAT!?" Both Exorcists leapt up in outrage. _

"_I..." Lavi pointed at himself, "dare you..." he pointed at Kanda, "to kiss Allen." He pointed at Allen. _

"_Not if your life depended on it," Kanda snarled at Lavi, heading for the door again. _

"_Yuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan," Lavi whined again, stepping precariously between Kanda and the door. _

"_Get out of the way." Flat. Low. Hissss. _

"_Not until you kiss Allen." _

"_Get out," Kanda murmured dangerously, using that same flat, low hiss as he fingered Mugen's hilt, "of the way." _

_Lavi's eyes trailed slowly from Kanda's face, to Mugen, and back again with trepidation. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he sighed, "Fine," stepping to the side to allow Kanda passage. Allen sighed in relief as Kanda headed for the door. _

_Neither Kanda nor Allen saw Lavi give Lenalee a look, his gaze wandering quite obviously to the white-haired boy; neither Kanda nor Allen saw Lenalee nod, positioning herself behind the indicated Exorcist. In fact, by the time either boy realized what was going on, Kanda was already being whirled around and thrust in Allen's direction, and Allen was already flying toward Kanda. _

_The two boys crashed together, avoiding falling to the ground only by clinging to one another. Their lips met. For a moment, they stared into each other's shocked eyes; then Allen registered how warm and soft Kanda's lips were against his, and he closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. He gripped Kanda's sleeve as the older Exorcist pressed ever-so-slightly into the kiss. Then, realizing where they were, they both pulled away, Allen removing his hand from Kanda's sleeve. His lips tingled pleasantly. _

_Had Lavi's room always been so hot? _

_Eyes still closed and looking as flustered as any Kanda Yuu could look, Kanda breathed, "I'm leaving." Lavi watched him go, grinning triumphantly. _

_Allen's hand drifted up to his lips as he stared at the floor. _'What is this?' _he wondered, awed into silence. _Damn, _Kanda was a good kisser. (From what experience he had, Allen realized. With that thought, a thousand insecurities—namely involving how much more pathetic he must look to Kanda now than he already did—reared their ugly heads and started digging their teeth into his self esteem and tearing it to shreds.)_

"_See?" Lavi said brightly, draping his arm across Allen's shoulders. "I told you you'd get there!"_

_Lavi and Lenalee grinned conspiratorially at each other as Allen's face turned roughly the shade of a tomato. _

Allen sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

*-*

The two Exorcists entered the inn in heavy silence, glaring in opposite directions and trying to forget who they had the displeasure of being stuck with. After Kanda had checked them in, they looked toward a table in the corner, where the team of Finders sat, whispering amongst themselves. As the two boys approached, a Finder with shocking green eyes stood up to acknowledge their presence.

"Hello, Exorcists," he drawled in a thick Italian accent, "I am Seguchi, leader of this Finder team."

Kanda mumbled a greeting uninterestedly.

Allen flashed the Finder a smile. "Nice to meet you," he said politely, shaking Seguchi's hand.

As soon as they were all seated at the table, Seguchi got right down to business. "We believe the Innocence is somewhere in a forest just outside the eastern city gates."

"Outside?" Allen queried. "Not in the city itself?"

"That's what he just said, isn't it, Moyashi?"

"It's _Allen_," the younger Exorcist breathed, irritated.

"Yes," Seguchi continued, seeming not to have heard anything, "the townsfolk have been complaining that trade from the East has been all but completely cut off, and there have been small fires sprouting in odd places." Allen wouldn't have paid any mind to the fires, except that it was the dead of winter.

"There have also been a number of disappearances."

Allen looked concerned, asking confusedly, "Well, where'd they all go?"

"Obviously, he doesn't know," Kanda scoffed. "That's why they're called 'disappearances.'"

"I know that!" Allen hissed back, growing increasingly aggravated with each passing moment he was forced to spend with the girly-haired jackass. "Have you been able to find out anything about what's causing all of this?"

"Unfortunately, no," Seguchi said sadly. "Whenever one of us tries to leave the city, they are immediately attacked by at least five Akuma. We've already lost three of our members." He made the sign of the cross on his chest. Suddenly, he leaned closer to the Exorcists across the table, whispering. "But there's something you should know about the fires—"

_BOOM._

**Ahahahaaa...Cliffhanger. -laughs in your face-**

**Sorry if it sucks. Or for any OOC (_damn_, I hate OOC...). Rate and review! I'll have the next chapter up within the week (probably...), and it'll definitely have more of the good stuff! :p**

**_Wow, was I naive.... xDDD_**


	2. Kanda's Thirst

**Yay! Chapter two is up! I only barely made that week I promised, but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned -Man, it would be more like this story. Meaning same actiony-ness, but with the added element of lots and lots of Kanda/Allen! -heart-**

The building shook with the weight of the explosions; screams echoed outside, beckoning to the Exorcists in the inn. Kanda blasted through the door, white-hot fury pulsing through his veins as he took in the sight before him.

Smoke rose in thick, black clouds from the buildings down the street. Flames leapt from the crumbling wreckage. Children stared, mouths agape, as their mothers shrieked at them and yanked at their arms, begging them to run. And there, its massive, feathered wings beating at the air with the sound of a steady bass drum, a level two Akuma hung above the burning debris. It was surrounded by at least thirty level ones, and a sickening grin split its face.

The long talons of the Akuma's feet clenched an unclenched with satisfaction as its gleaming red eyes slid, snake-like, over the Exorcists. The smirk on its elongated gray face widened, almost completely severing its jaw from the rest of its head. The teeth of a predator glinted through the crack in its flesh. Its silver, scaly chest puffed out pompously as its slow, rumbling voice vibrated through Kanda's bones.

"Ah," the Akuma sneered, "I thought I caught the stench of Exorcist about this place." The thing's laugh quaked under Kanda's feet.

Fingers, trembling with anger and anticipation, wandered over Mugen's hilt. The blade slid, slow and deliberate, from its sheath. The sound of worn metal scraping wood mingled with Kanda's voice as he addressed Walker.

"Take the level ones," he murmured with barely a movement in his lips, his tone dangerously low.

Walker's eyes flashed determinedly from behind Kanda as he nodded a silent affirmative.

Kanda's fingers trailed sensually up the edge of the blade, blue luminescence appearing in their wake, "Mugen," he hissed articulately, "Hatsudou."

Mugen glinted blue in the sunlight filtering through the clouds as Kanda leapt onto the roof of a nearby building, launching himself from the rooftop and into the air, straight toward the enemy. His blood sang with the thrill of battle. His strike was quick, but so was his opponent; the great beast lurched out of the way in time to dodge the brunt of Kanda's attack. The skin of its arm split as it turned back to face the Japanese Exorcist, blood bubbling at the edges of the wound. It smirked; a papercut was a small price to pay for the rush it got when it killed.

The Akuma cackled, throwing its head back. Kanda stood impassively at the edge of another roof as it gloated, "Your little toy hardly breaks the skin!"

Kanda stopped himself, landing lithely on part of a crumbling rooftop, and held Mugen horizontally before him. His eyes closed, and his breath came quick and ragged, mouth held tightly shut in concentration.

"Kai..." His voice came out forced and rough with the effort of channeling power into the blade. "...Chu..." His grip on Mugen's hilt tightened, blade glinting dangerously despite the clouds that were rolling slowly over the sun. His eyes flew open, ebony irises swimming with power, blazing azure. "..._Ichigen!"_

A host of small, many-eyed beasts materialized and rushed the enemy, gnawing at any exposed skin they could get their teeth into. It let loose an infuriated howl and struggled against the little creatures, eyes glinting with hatred as it stared at Kanda.

Thrusting himself into the air again, Kanda let rage and loathing consume him, slashing everywhere his blade could reach, inflicting small, inconsequential wounds with each swing. If he could just weaken those scales, he could deliver the killing blow....

Kanda's very much alive and kicking foe finally shook away its last attacker (which promptly dissolved into thin air) and swooped below the man, raking its talons noisily against the cobblestone streets, eliciting screams of panic from those few who were stupid enough to have remained. Then the Akuma rocketed back up to Kanda, swiping viciously at him with its lethal claws. Kanda leapt out of the way just in time; the roof where he had been standing mere seconds before had collapsed, releasing vast clouds of dust into the air as the rubble settled.

"Quick on your feet," the great monster allowed, leering, "but not quick enough."

And suddenly, Kanda was being pulled down from the roof by his feet, wrapped in cool fingers, and brought right into the Akuma's wrinkled face.

"Shall I dice you with my claws?" it taunted. "Swallow you whole? Drown you in hot oil? Burn you at the stake, like the little _witch_ you are?"

The clouds continued on their lazy way, the breeze which carried them fluttering the Japanese man's long, cool-colored hair. Then the sun took center stage once more, and Kanda's lustrous hair glittered in its watery winter light.

Eyes hidden in shadow, the corner of Kanda's mouth twitched upward almost imperceptibly. Then, before the ugly beast holding him could react, he swung Mugen around and sliced deeply across the terrible thing's nose. Blood streamed through its fingers as it clutched at its face, howling in agony and dropping Kanda.

As soon as his feet touched Earth, Kanda bounded away again. He took the chance while the Akuma was distracted to survey the rest of the battle.

By his count, about thirteen of the original thirty Akuma remained for Walker to fight. Four of them had placed themselves directly in front of Walker, and were actively trying to fight him down to the ground and corner him there. Walker held his own. The other nine Akuma hovered at the edges, waiting for their comrades to die before taking their places.

Walker cut down three of them as Kanda watched, using the long, black, knife-like fingers of his left arm. Other enemies came to take the places of their fallen partners, and the battle raged on.

As the fourth Akuma exploded in a shower of flames and ash, Kanda spotted movement in the corner of his eye; turning his attention to the left, he watched one of the Akuma on the sidelines as it crept slowly around to Walker's back. Kanda kept waiting for Walker to notice the offender and engage it in battle, but the seconds passed, and as the Akuma edged closer to its target, Walker persisted in his obliviousness.

"Dammit," Kanda muttered, jumping into the fray. With a single deft stroke, Kanda had eliminated the sneaky little bastard. Walker turned at the sound of the exploding Akuma, giving Kanda a questioning look.

"Kanda?" he asked, slicing another Akuma in half. "What are yo—_Kanda!"_

A petrified mask had fallen over Walker's features. Confused, Kanda half-turned. Then he felt a searing pain in his side, a long, deep gash opening up there as he was struck down by one of the level two Akuma's long, piercing claws. He fell, slowly; the air gusting past him felt like a lazy summer breeze. There was only the pain; thousands of little clawed hands, ripping and tearing the flesh of his waist, mangling his body. But even more biting was the pain it caused him when Walker's agonized scream broke through.

"KANDA!"

He looked up into the white-haired boy's distraught eyes, watching him fall. The Akuma continued to attack, and he had no choice but to defend. Tears streamed from the younger Exorcist's eyes....Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying.... He should be smiling happily, laughing.... Kanda couldn't bear to see him this way.... His eyes stung as he willed the boy to cheer up—

The ground finally met his body, hard, the impact sending needles burning through his slashed side. He bounced a little before settling on the ground, blood pooling around his still form, soaking into his uniform. Mugen landed just out of reach, and Kanda couldn't seem to dredge up the strength to stretch for it.

That fact didn't end up having any consequence, because it was abruptly kicked far out of reach by the level two Akuma as it landed by Kanda's hand, leering down at him.

"What have we here?" it growled, the sound echoing in Kanda's delirious mind. "Hmm... I suppose you're too far gone to have any more fun with. I'll just have to kill you quickly." It leaned closer, its stinking breath warming Kanda's ear uncomfortably. "But not too quickly."

Straightening itself, the Akuma's eyes glowed with excitement as it raised its foot, preparing to crush Kanda's ribs and leave him there to bleed.

Kanda thought he saw little black dots crossing his vision; finally, he would be dragged into unconsciousness... He wouldn't have to live through the pain any longer....

And then, though his ears were ringing so loudly that they blocked out any other noise, Kanda watched as gleaming white fire exploded around him. The Akuma's mouth opened wide in one last, silent scream, and Kanda witnessed its final, flailing attempts to escape the fire that was burning away its flesh. Kanda couldn't understand why the thing was running away, the fire felt so cool and comforting... It even soothed the pain at his side....

The Akuma fell to the cobblestones at the exact same moment that Kanda's mind fell to oblivion.

*-*

Awareness slowly trickled back. The first thing Kanda noticed were the pins and needles prickling at his wound; it was healing itself, the power of his lotus at work. Where had that wound come from, again...? Next, he noticed the warm blanket covering his body. It felt soft against his bare chest, although he could only feel leather on his legs. He briefly felt thankful that whoever had lay him there had left his pants on. The bed underneath him felt quite comfortable, as well. He would get a little more sleep before getting up....

That was when he noticed voices. Opening his eyes, which were gummed together with sleep, he looked around. The room was strange. He vaguely remembered something about an...inn?...but he couldn't place the memory.

He tried to focus his foggy mind on the voices. One was low and deliberate, the other higher, and anxious. The voices were coming from the other side of the door, and they were speaking English. It took Kanda a couple of seconds to remember English....

"...be okay, then?" The anxious voice inquired.

"He should be fine after a few hours," reassured the deeper voice. "Though, the drug we gave him could leave him confused for a while when he wakes up."

"Good," the higher voice sighed, relieved. It sounded like...Walker....

Everything came flooding back then. The inn, the fight, the blistering pain, Walker's tears....

Kanda scoffed internally. Why should he be concerned about some stupid bean sprout's tears? As if he didn't cry enough already, and now he'd started crying over Kanda, too? _'Baka...'_ he thought.

The doorknob turned, and Kanda closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The light sound of footsteps bounced off the walls. Walker, then. Kanda heard the younger boy sit on the stool beside the bed, felt him lift his arm to survey the wound. After a few seconds, Walker set Kanda's arm back down, but his hand remained.

"You're gonna be okay," came Walker's choked whisper. Kanda opened his eyes, slowly, as though he'd just woken up. In the instant his obsidian eyes met Walker's silver, he decided right then and there that he would do anything to see the tears slipping down Walker's rosy cheeks wiped away. His thoughts were confused, a mixture of the pain and whatever they had given him for the pain juggling his thoughts and letting them fall haphazardly in the wrong order....

He would use the drug as an excuse later.

"K-Kanda, you're awake," Walker stuttered, seeming aware that he was crying. He turned away, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve. Kanda sat up with difficulty, wincing at the small stab of pain. The teary-eyed boy turned back to him. "You should rest, you're hurt—"

Walker's words stopped in their tracks when Kanda's hand stroked his face. The look in the naïve little boy's eyes was one of shock, but Kanda could've sworn that there was the smallest spark of happiness, somewhere in there.

Kanda let his hand drop. "Yori sekkinshi tekudasai," he ordered under his breath. _Come closer._ His brain still refused to process English words.

Walker understood, and, after a small hesitation, obeyed, sitting on the edge of Kanda's bed. Wrapping his arms around the boy in an iron grip, he yanked him even closer, their faces inches apart; Kanda closed his eyes, edging his face closer to the boy.

"K-Kan—" was all the boy got out.

Walker's lips were even softer than he remembered. He tightened his arms, willing the English boy to respond. Finally, Kanda's wish was granted, Walker's movements so tentative as he slid his arms around the older boy's neck. Kanda smiled into the kiss, pulling Walker further into it. He drew his tongue gently across Walker's lip, sighing in ecstasy as Walker allowed him entry. Lovingly, Kanda's tongue caressed Walker's, exploring his mouth without inhibitions. Kanda slowly leaned backward, laying Walker across his chest.

Walker pulled back, cheeks flushed. Kanda could hardly concentrate on the boy's words, not with such an insatiable thirst ripping through him....

"Kanda," he mumbled, slightly out of breath, "you're drugged. And injured."

Kanda's only answer was to pull Walker's face closer by the chin, replacing the boy's lips on his own. He pressed himself into the boy, then retracted a little, sighing, "Maa futatabi no watashi no namae." _Say my name again._ He began licking the sweet spot at the base of Walker's neck.

Walker fidgeted. "K... Kanda... Aah...."

Trailing butterfly kisses up Walker's neck, he brought his mouth back to Walker's. "Hai?" he breathed, lips millimeters from the younger boy's. Walker's weight on his chest felt so pleasing, the boy's smell sweet and intoxicating.

"Kanda, I... Haa... I can't.... You're not... Ah... yourself...."

Kanda landed one last, tender kiss Walker's supple lips. Then, laying his head on the pillow again, he looked the younger boy right in his sparkling silver eyes. Weariness overtook him suddenly, and he dragged Walker to his side, arms still entwining the boy. He was so small, so warm, so comfortable.

"Stay with me...." Kanda's eyes drifted closed.

Walker seemed to waver for an instant. But, to Kanda's satisfaction, he soon snuggled closer to the Japanese boy, resting his white head on Kanda's chest.

"Mm," he agreed.

Kanda drifted from consciousness, face glowing.

**-blush blush blush blush blush- Beautiful, ne? Rate and review. =)**

**_Edit: changed all the places that said "Allen" to "Walker," 'cause Kanda is far too prideful even to call Allen by his given name in his mind. xD Also changed some of Kanda's words after the battle to Japanese, 'cause he seems more delirious that way._**


	3. Realization and Made

**Here it is, chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the reviews are surprisingly motivating. =D Cookies for all! **

Allen's eyelids slid open. Both Allen's mind and his sight were blurred, and as his eyes focused, he had trouble recalling where he was. Warmth emanated from somewhere beside him, and he nuzzled closer... then blinked. What could he possibly be straddling that was _warm?_

Eyes wide with horror, Allen's head turned haltingly until he could gaze fully at the comfortable form in his arms. He froze.

'_K-K-K-_KANDA_!?' _he screamed internally, panicking. _'W-what if he wakes up? What if he sees me here, squeezing the life out of him? I can't imagine what he'd say, or do—'_

Inner Allen cringed. _'Yes, yes I can.'_

As the ability to move seeped back into his limbs, Allen began extracting himself from the sleeping Kanda. The arm that had been on top of the man was free, and Allen was slowly inching the other arm from underneath the Japanese Exorcist. When it was almost out, his hand brushed against Kanda's hair, and it was so silky and soft.... He let his fingers work their way between the think, smooth hairs for a few moments....

Kanda shifted in his sleep, moaning lightly. He had turned onto his uninjured side and was now facing a pink-faced Allen. Completely freeing his arm from Kanda's clutches, Allen reflected on the peaceful expression that had overcome the older boy. _'He's so relaxed when he sleeps... I wonder what he's dreaming...?'_

Blushing further, Allen lifted his hand tentatively to stroke Kanda's face with a fingertip. _'So beautiful....'_ The boy shook himself, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. _'What the hell is going on!? Why do I keep thinking these things about Kanda!?' _He groaned softly, ruffling his hair. Then he stood and looked around the room, trying to remember where he'd put his Exorcist's jacket the night before.

After a few minutes of silent searching and violent internal cursing, Allen had re-clad himself in his uniform and headed down to the restaurant, where he requested three paragraphs worth of food and picked himself a table. He had waited twenty minutes and foraged halfway through his mountainous breakfast before a certain ebony-haired Exorcist walked through the door. Allen stopped dead, a forkful of noodles poised in midair between the plate and his mouth.

"Moyashi," Kanda drawled, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Allen's face was burning clean off, "call from Headquarters. We're to head to France to gather some information on the fire that killed that Akuma yesterday. The Order thinks one of their contacts there might know something about it."

Allen was too dazed to ask what Kanda meant, and only nodded, appetite snuffed out like a candle. "Y-yeah, okay."

And with that, Kanda stalked back the way he'd come. Watching him as he left, Allen wondered if he was deliberately trying to be as sexy as possible. If so, it was working. And when he'd spoken Japanese last night, something had tugged inside Allen's chest and sent his pulse skipping. There was just something so undeniably _sexy_ about it....

Allen sighed helplessly, returning half-heartedly to his meal. He failed to notice the dusting of rose on the retreating Exorcist's cheeks.

*-*

Kanda Yuu sat on the opposite seat, ramrod straight, staring blankly out the window at the French scenery flashing past. He seemed oblivious to everything that lay outside, however, along with the first class compartment, the young Exorcist sitting across from him, and the unbearably high temperature in the room.

Allen did his best to look everywhere but at Kanda, at the irritated expression on his perfect face, at the sunlight glittering in his long, silky hair, at the soft-looking patch of skin at the base of his neck—

He could have slapped himself. _'What could _possibly _drive me to think about that?' _

The red sheen of Allen's complexion deepened as he stared at his feet in embarrassment. Fidget, fidget. _'Don't think about Kanda.' _Fidget, fidget, fidget. _'Anything but Kanda, no matter how sexy he looks, staring at you like that—' _

"K-Kanda?" he intoned softly.

At that moment, Kanda seemed to notice that Allen was looking at him, and, after a brief spell of confusion crossed his face—sending Allen's mind into a frenzy of involuntary fantasies—he looked disgusted. "Stop staring at me, Moyashi."

'_Is that...humiliation I detect in his tone?' _Averting his gaze obediently, Allen's fidgeting commenced once more.

The two Exorcists sat in the middle of their awkward silence for the next couple of hours, each deep in his own thoughts. Allen was trying his hardest not to think too much about Kanda unless it had to do with the older boy's tragic demise at the hands of some "accident," but when that brought him close to tears, he decided it didn't work too well, and refrained from thinking about the Japanese man altogether. At least, he tried; but his thoughts seemed drawn to Kanda, to those elegant fingers, those lean legs, that smooth chest....

Allen's fidgeting was abruptly arrested as a highly disturbing thought struck him. _'Do I _like _Kanda...!?' _

He thought over everything that had happened in the past few days: the kiss, the panic he felt as he watched Kanda get hurt, the romantic fantasies, last night—

Allen's nervous twitching came to a sudden halt once more. _'L-las-last night... Kanda was... and I... I _liked _it....' _

He hid his face in his hands and groaned. _'I just _had_ to start getting a thing for _Kanda Yuu_....'_

Lifting his head, his silver eyes met a pair of deep black ones, and his face far surpassed the shade of a tomato, settling on one that a plum would be proud of.

Kanda stared down at him suspiciously. "What're you so bothered about, Moyashi?"

It was only then that Allen recalled Kanda's being drugged last night, so of course he wouldn't have any memory of it. "N-nothing," he covered none-too-discreetly.

Eyes narrowed, Kanda stood, crossed the intimate compartment, and hauled Allen up by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "Don't lie to me," he hissed, moving his face closer to Allen's, which only prompted a small squeak and a deeper color. "I know what you're thinking." Kanda's breath was warm against the younger boy's lips. Allen was completely focused was on trying not to breathe, lest he become intoxicated by Kanda's scent. Kanda's hands wandered down Allen's waist, which prompted a small gasp from the white-haired victim. Kanda's rain-and-lotus aroma blotted out the rest of his senses, and he shuddered, powerless. Allen felt Kanda's warm tongue against his neck, and goosebumps trailed up his arms. _'Is he still drugged—?' _Allen's thoughts completely ceased as one of Kanda's hands roamed to his thigh, stroking it slowly... up... and down....

Electric currents sizzled up Allen's spine. "K-Kanda..." he whimpered, blood boiling.

Kanda retreated then, looking satisfied. "You like me." It wasn't a question.

Allen was floored. "Wh-what? I—I don't know what you're talking about—"

"I told you, Moyashi, you can't lie to me. You. Like. Me."

Kanda promptly stepped back, plopping in the least Kanda-like way back on his seat and reapplying his attention to the twilit landscape outside the train, for all the world as though he hadn't just molested the poor boy sitting across from him. Allen slumped dejectedly, at a loss as to how Kanda could figure out what he himself had only discovered a few seconds before.

As per usual, Allen missed the pleased smirk that played across the Japanese Exorcist's face.

*-*

A Finder was waiting for Allen and Kanda when they reached the station in Paris a few hours before dawn.

"Toma!" Allen cried happily, smiling at the Finder who had accompanied him on his very first mission as an Exorcist. _'Now that I think about it,'_ Allen reflected, _'Kanda was there with me on my first mission, too.'_ The ivory-haired boy banished that particular thought with a somewhat annoyed look on his pinkening face.

"Good to see you again, Walker-dono," Toma greeted. "Kanda-dono."

He earned a dismissive grunt in response.

Ignoring the fact that he'd been ignored, Toma addressed Allen as he pulled a couple of black-bound mission briefings from his pack. "You're to attend a formal affair tonight at the Bois de Boulogne. There will be a contact there with information on the phenomenon in Italy."

"How will we identify him?" Kanda asked, all business.

"He will find you."

"So we just speak with this contact? That's all?" Allen confirmed.

"Yes, sir."

Allen looked relieved. "Well, we'd better find somewhere to stay," he sighed to no one in particular.

Toma piped up, "I've already made arrangements at a hotel close by."

"Thank you." Allen flashed him a grateful smile.

Their room in the hotel was a comfortable one, with two twin beds—for which, Allen was sure, Kanda was grateful—soft carpeting, a rich, inviting gold on the walls, and a nearly floor-to-ceiling window on the west wall, through which Allen could see the thinnest line of pre-dawn light tracing the horizon.

Kanda claimed the bed nearest the window, to Allen's chagrin. Discarding his Exorcist's jacket, Kanda lay down, facing away from the younger boy, not even bothering with the covers. Allen was momentarily captivated by Kanda's bare back (his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of, _'I can see his shoulder blades...He's got such defined back muscles...How I want to run my hand along that smooth skin....'_) before he sighed discontentedly and settled into his own bed.

He lay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling. The room lightened as the sun rose, weak light glowing gold on the walls. Allen couldn't tell when Kanda fell asleep, since his breathing was always even, but he lay listening to it nonetheless. The rhythmic sound of the older man inhaling and exhaling lulled Allen to sleep, the soothing sound filling his ears.

*-*

Conscious thought returned sluggishly. The first thing that registered in Allen's mind was the sound of rustling clothes, and he opened his sleep-laden eyes to the sight of a shirtless Kanda, silhouetted against the light of the setting sun pouring through the window. Orange luminescence glittered on Kanda's sheets of black hair, which only made Allen's urge to run his hands through it that much stronger. Blushing slightly, Allen sat up.

Without even glancing in the younger Exorcist's direction, Kanda reached down and flung something at Allen, hitting him square in the face. The fabric was soft in Allen's fingers as he ripped it from his face heatedly, Kanda cutting him off before he could yell.

"You should hurry; we have to leave soon. Toma dropped that off while you were asleep." He slid his arms into a crisp white dress shirt, starting in on the buttons.

Upon closer inspection, Allen found that what Kanda had so eloquently lobbed at his head was, in fact, a tuxedo, complete with a dress shirt and tie. Cheeks heating slightly, Allen turned away and began stripping away his own clothing. He changed as quickly as he could, but by the time he'd gotten the pants and dress shirt on, Kanda was already finished, waiting impatiently by the door.

"Hurry up, Moyashi," he drawled, "you're gonna make us late."

"I'm trying," Allen muttered in a frustrated tone, "but I can't put on this stupid tie."

Kanda exhaled very obnoxiously, striding over to the boy and taking the tie from his hands. The Japanese boy made quick work of the tie, but Allen could still feel his face heat up at the proximity. _'Damn my telltale emotions,'_ he cursed himself. He took the opportunity to admire the way the suit accentuated Kanda's chest, and his legs. The way Kanda looked now, anyone who had second-guessed his sex in the past would be left drooling. Much in the manner that Allen did at that moment, though he tried to keep it inward.

Stepping back without a word, Kanda went back to leaning against the wall by the door. Allen pulled on the jacket and fastened it with haste, giving himself—and, as discreetly as he could, Kanda—a once-over before looking the Japanese in the eyes.

"Alright," Allen said. "Let's go."

**Yeah, so, kind of a filler-y chapter, but it's to spur the plot on. And, anyway, next chapter will be pretty interesting. Kanda's point of view. -smirk- Not sure if I'll make them kiss again next chapter, but if enough people beg, I'm sure I could find a way... -maniacle cackling-**

**_Revised for...random crap, so it doesn't suck. xD_**


	4. Dancing with Noah

**Sorry this update took a bit longer than the others. I had the worst writer's block all week, but I finally got this written. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews really helped me out of my rut, and because of that, this chapter may be the best one yet. Cookies for all the readers! =D**

Walker twirled gracefully on the dance floor, one gloved hand clasping that of the anonymous woman serving as his dance partner, the other at her waist. His smiling face glowed in the light of the glittering glass chandelier overhead; his white hair gleamed beautifully; his cheeks were flushed, and the cute dusting of pink, though he would never admit it, made Kanda want to shove that bitch out of the way and take her place in Walker's embrace.

Ignoring that thought, the Japanese Exorcist surveyed the room warily from his place against the wall. No one looked suspicious, but neither did anyone look like the informant they were looking for.

Turning his mildly frustrated gaze back to the dancers, Kanda once again occupied himself by watching Walker and his partner as they circled each other. He sized the girl up, deeming her suitably beautiful. Her long, golden locks cascaded over her shoulders, and her piercing green eyes matched her dress, which accentuated her curves nicely. Her hands were delicate and ladylike, and she gazed at Walker warmly. But was it really necessary for her to swing her hips so much...?

The ebony-eyed boy flicked his hair out of his face disinterestedly. Like it mattered how much the damn girl flirted; she could toss her ass around until Hell froze over for all he cared.

Which it soon would, if Kanda's mood was anything to go by.

The song ended with a long, thrumming note, and Walker stepped away from the woman politely, keeping hold of her hand. He bowed, saying something Kanda couldn't hear, and brought the woman's hand to his lips, barely brushing her oh-so-fucking-delicate-and-ladylike fingers with a kiss. Kanda's eyebrow ticked once or twice before he got it under control, and then he was off the wall (in more ways than one), striding toward the younger boy with his hands in his pockets.

Walker and Miss Slut looked up at Kanda's approach. "K-Kanda," the white-haired boy stuttered, hastily dropping the woman's hand.

Kanda hardly registered said woman's drooling as he addressed Walker. "We're going outside," he deadpanned.

"O—Okay."

Despite Walker's consent, Kanda dragged the complaining boy by the arm out the back of the building. "Kanda, let go! I can walk by myself—!"

As soon as they were outside, the raven-haired Exorcist dropped Walker's arm like it was diseased, sauntering off to stand by the edge of the pond. Kanda glared at the moon's glittering reflection blindly, instead focusing on his other senses, relying on them to alert him of an approaching enemy. But his thoughts soon wandered to the young Exorcist with him, and the strange jealousy swirling about in his stomach.

And then Walker was beside him, leaning over the waist-high railing, in complete euphoria. His eyes glinted happily as he gazed out at the shimmering surface of the water, and his hands grasped the railing like an innocent, clueless child. And Kanda thought that the analogy was quite fitting as he stared at the short boy, a dumbfounded look on his face.

Walker looked positively gleeful as he turned to the older boy. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kanda, lost for words, merely looked away, back toward the building, as he tried to ignore the tingling heat creeping up his neck.

As he stared through the floor-to-ceiling window in the rear of the Bois de Boulogne, trying to distract himself, he watched the partygoers enjoying the night; people laughing, talking together; men and women dancing together; people standing at the window, staring out at the beautiful sights of Paris. A strikingly tall man with slicked-back hair was swilling a glass of wine in one hand, smiling. What was it about that smug smile that seemed so familiar...?

A single scream shattered the night.

Kanda leapt up just as Walker's eye activated, and a group of level two Akuma rose up over the treetops. Suddenly, people were running and yelling, trying to get away; nothing was still but that single figure in the window, staring triumphantly out at the two Exorcists with bright, golden eyes.

Tyki Mikk.

A steady stream of curses hissed from between Kanda's lips as he and Walker shot into the air, taking out any and all Akuma in their path. Pulling Mugen from where he'd stashed it in the leg of his trousers, Kanda ducked the flailing claws of one Akuma which resembled a fusion of a hedgehog and a jaguar gone wrong. Using one of the monsters floating below him, he propelled himself over the deformed creature, arcing over it and slashing it in two as he did so. The Japanese boy turned deftly, his hair swirling around him as he dragged his blade smoothly through another four enemies. He touched back down, Akuma halves crashing down around him as he thrust forward with Mugen, bringing yet another Akuma to its demise. Whirling around, Kanda tried to relocate the elusive Noah, but the building was empty. Cursing once more, he leapt back into the fray.

A pained shriek split the air, and Kanda turned, wide-eyed, watching as Tyki loomed over Walker, smiling wickedly. Walker clutched his shoulder, which was already soaked in blood. His silver eyes met Kanda's deep black ones. Flames rose up within Kanda then, searing the back of his throat and filling his eyes with blood. He tore across the distance between him and Tyki, swinging Mugen up from below, aiming to sheer off half of Tyki's torso.

The damned Noah caught his blade between two fingers.

Turning his impish golden gaze toward the Japanese Exorcist, eyes glowing brightly with bloodlust, Tyki chuckled mockingly. "Trying to save your little _Moyashi?" _he teased. "Too late."

His hand darted out then, catching Walker in the shoulder and thrusting the boy backward; the railing screeched in protest, but soon the bent remnants of it fell in the boy's wake. There was a resounding splash, and Kanda looked on, horrified, as Walker's petrified face disappeared under the dark surface of the water.

Fingers stroked the back of Kanda's neck, sending shivers up his spine. "You won't miss him." Tyki's breath hissed in his ear. The raven-haired boy flinched away, jumping to the side to escape Tyki's chilling touch. He glowered at the tall Noah, who just smirked back. "You've always got me," he said, voice smooth as chocolate as he scorned Kanda.

A vicious growl ripped from Kanda's throat, eyes wide with fury as he lunged at Tyki. The gray-skinned Noah caught Kanda's shoulder in an iron grip, and Mugen passed harmlessly through him. He slid his intangible hand through Kanda's stomach, letting it peek out the other side.

"You can't win," Tyki trilled softly, "and you can't save him."

An electrified blade cleaved through Kanda's spine as Tyki's now tangible hand slithered from his body, excruciatingly slow. A scream threatened to explode from him, but he only barely restrained it, refusing to give Tyki the satisfaction. Releasing his grip on the Exorcist's shoulder, the Noah observed his gristle-coated arm without much interest. "Hmm, you're no fun."

Through the buzzing in his ears and the shredding pain in his abdomen, Kanda wasn't even aware of the sound of Tyki's footsteps as he retreated. The Japanese boy gripped the mangled railing as he swayed, vomiting blood. The iron taste lingered in his mouth. He vaguely decided to just give up; there was no way he could get himself to safety before he collapsed from blood loss. Hell, a normal person already would have.

But the image of Walker's last pleading look suddenly came into his head; the desperation in the younger boy's eyes, begging Kanda to save him; the droplets of blood and shards of metal following him in his descent into the cold, icy abyss; his body's outline becoming ever more distinct, finally disappearing beneath the surface....

He dragged himself to the edge of the water, plunging in.

The chill was a shock, and the flecks of leaves and pine needles in the water stung in his wound. Dark, vaguely red clouds of blood blossomed in all directions, diffusing none-too-quickly into the water. But Kanda forced himself forward, propelling himself with as much strength as he could muster toward that faint gleam of white that he knew to be Walker. His vision blurred—he would lose consciousness soon. But damn it all if he was about to leave Walker to drown...

His hand closed around the arm of Walker's jacket, and he hauled the younger Exorcist up to get a better grip on him before pushing for the surface. It seemed so far away, and his head was spinning from lack of oxygen... since when was Walker so _heavy_...?

Kanda's head finally broke the surface, water droplets soaring off in every direction. He gasped greedily at the rushing wind, made more intense by his wet skin, heaving Walker out of the water and back onto dry land. It took a few minutes before he was able to left himself up after the shorter boy, but soon they lay side by side at the edge of the water. Desperately, Kanda fought the darkness threatening at the edge of his vision, forcing his hand to Walker's neck to check the boy's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Relieved, Kanda let his muscles go limp.

Something fluttered anxiously about Kanda's head, then zipped away, glinting gold in the moonlight as the last of Kanda's consciousness fled.

*-*

The black mist slowly faded. As awareness returned, Kanda had no trouble remembering everything that had happened, and his first panicked thought went to Walker. Was he alright? Was he alive? Restless, Kanda shot up, eyes watering from the pain of his injuries, and looked around him. He was in a hospital room, occupying one of the two beds in the room. The other was occupied by a short boy with white hair.

Pushing his own agony to the back of his mind, Kanda forced his shattered body onto his feet. He soon found himself at Walker's bedside, staring at the boy's peaceful face as he slept. He briefly wondered if he should wake the younger Exorcist up, but thought better of it. Let him sleep. Besides, what business was it of Kanda Yuu's to be worrying about that bean sprout? But he remained where he was, watching Walker's chest rise and fall.

"We had to keep him under."

Kanda turned at the sound of the voice, suspicion causing his expression to go blank. But he soon relaxed when he recognized the white coat of a doctor.

"He was without oxygen for over eight minutes; we didn't want to risk brain damage," the doctor continued, stepping further into the room. "He's lucky to be alive."

Kanda only nodded.

"It's already been some time, though. Another few days and he'll be good as new." The doctor smiled reassuringly, extending his hand. "I'm Dr. Jensen."

Shaking the proffered hand, Kanda inquired, "How long has it been, exactly?"

Jensen thought for a moment. "About two days."

Processing this thought, Kanda's gaze turned back to the unconscious boy beside him. The steady rhythm of Walker's breathing calmed his fretful heart.

"You should rest." Jensen gestured to Kanda's bed. "You can talk to him when he wakes up."

"Che," Kanda scoffed, blushing just a little. "What makes you think I want to talk to him?"

The doctor only chuckled quietly, shutting the door on his way out.

*-*

It was another three long days before Walker regained consciousness, which Kanda spent lying sleeplessly in bed, glaring at the ceiling, or glaring out the window at the drizzling rain. He was in the middle of the latter when the clouds broke, sunlight shining through and glittering off the still-falling rain. Eyebrows raising subtly, Kanda turned back to the room, only to find those glittering silver eyes on him.

Blushing deep red, Walker looked away.

Unperturbed, Kanda stood, closing the distance between them. For lack of any other place to sit, the Japanese boy placed himself on the very edge of Walker's bed, fuming silently as he trained the younger boy with a hard glare.

Walker looked sheepishly up at Kanda, blushing further when he noticed the glare he was being given. The long-haired Exorcist held Walker's gaze for another few more seconds, then turned his head disgustedly. "Baka Moyashi," he muttered.

Walker's head snapped up, and he glared at Kanda defensively. "_I'm_ stupid?"

"Yes, you." Kanda stood, the better to stare the little idiot down. "I'm not the one who got himself pushed into the lake, am I?"

Walker flushed angrily. "Maybe so," he countered, "but I'm not the one who got himself skewered, am I?"

"Che," Kanda spat, leaning over the Moyashi, getting right in his face. "You're still stupid."

They glared into each other's eyes for a long time, neither one backing down. As time passed, Kanda's stomach fluttered with growing persistence, until, finally, he gave in. The Japanese boy tipped forward, letting his lips crash down onto Walker's. Walker responded immediately, pressing further into the kiss. Courage building, Kanda let his tongue wander out to flick across Walker's bottom lip, gaining entrance instantly. Walker's tongue mingled with his own, heat building between them as Kanda explored Walker's wet mouth. In a rush of desire, Kanda fell onto the bed, climbing on top of Walker, hands wandering along the boy's body. He could feel Walker's arms wrap around him, trapping him firmly where he was. Kanda started working at the buttons of Walker's nightshirt—

There was a knock at the door, and both boys froze, at last realizing what they were doing. Haltingly, Kanda withdrew, Walker's grip loosening as he pulled himself from it and retreated to his place by the window, feeling strangely empty.

"Come in," Walker called, sounding just the slightest bit dejected. Toma opened the door, stepping inside.

"I've booked you on a train back to England tomorrow," he informed them. "Komui wants to see you at headquarters."

"Okay, thank you," Walker said politely. Kanda remained silent, not even glancing in the Finder's direction.

Nodding once, Toma backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a resounding click.

**I'm quite proud of this chapter. =) I hope you all liked it! Lots of people begged for the kiss, so thank you, and there's your reward. Allen's POV next chapter, and they'll be back at the order, where Lavi and Lenalee can work their black magic... -maniacle cackling-**

**_Barely any editing at all.... I'm still really proud of this one. x)_**


	5. Long, Hot Bath

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, three weeks! I feel terrible! To make up for it, this is the longest chapter yet (well, that wasn't exactly purposeful, but we'll just ignore that...). Enjoy! **

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed happily, crushing the white-haired Exorcist in her arms the second his foot met solid ground. Stiff from the awkward train ride with a certain ice-cold Japanese man, and the even more awkward trip in that ridiculously cramped boat, it took a few moments before he could respond, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Hi, Lenalee," he choked out, feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Once she was finished squeezing the life out of Allen, Lenalee held him at arms length and looked him over.

"Kanda didn't do naughty things to you, did he?"

Allen spluttered incoherently, flames shooting up his neck and face. His eyes were wide as he stared at Lenalee incredulously, trying not to look over at Kanda; he could feel the frigid daggers piercing his back just fine without making eye contact.

Seeming satisfied with his reaction, Lenalee released him, saying something about his preserved purity. Now free from the bouncy girl's clutches, Allen dared a glance in Kanda's direction. The older boy was currently being throttled by an ecstatic Lavi, who hung off his neck like he was a hundred and fifty pounds lighter than he really was. Kanda was holding his own, however, still managing to look like a grimacing block of ice.

Allen walked toward them, avoiding looking at the unfortunate object of his affections. "Hi, Lavi," he greeted, smiling. He made to walk past the struggling pair, but at the last moment, Lavi's arm came shooting out to catch him about the shoulders. He pulled both reluctant boys close. "I'm so happy everyone's home!" Lavi bubbled, oblivious to the glare that could kill small animals which was currently being exchanged between Kanda and Allen. More on Kanda's part.

Laughing genially, the red-haired Bookman finally released his captives. Allen rubbed his neck, hoping it wouldn't cramp up. He hastily dropped his hand when he noticed Kanda doing the same; best not to inflict the Japanese Exorcist's wrath on the Order as soon as they returned.

"Well, Komui wants to see you," Lavi told them, looking just a little disappointed, "and after that, you've probably got enough time for a bath before dinner. I don't think anyone'll be in there at this time of day."

"Thanks, Lavi." Allen smiled sweetly.

Both Lavi and Lenalee squealed, trapping Allen between them and nuzzling him with exclamations of "So adorable!" Kanda breathed a soft "Che," flipped his hair dismissively, and started out the door.

Without the distraction of the undeniably sexy Japanese man, Allen vaguely registered that Lavi and Lenalee seemed to be touching each other a little more than necessary as they snuggled him.

'_Stop being stupid,'_ he scolded himself.

Allen finally escaped his fangirlish friends by claiming the need to go see Komui before dinner, and raced down the halls to the Supervisor's office. When he entered the spacious (if messy) room, Kanda was already seated on the far, far, far right of the couch, perched on the edge as if impatient to escape. _'I don't blame him for wanting to leave,'_ Allen thought, averting his gaze as he seated himself as far left on the couch as was humanly possible, despite the urge to glomp the ebony-haired boy that suddenly gripped him. _'There was enough awkwardness on the train to freeze the air in the Sahara for three years, at least.'_

Unperturbed, Komui plunged right in. "So, I'd like the two of you to tell me how the mission went."

Both sat silently, looking in opposite directions, Kanda glaring, Allen blushing.

"Come on," Komui prompted.

Kanda finally turned to look at him, shooting him the most menacing glare the world has ever seen. Komui's jovial grin froze, and small drops of sweat trailed down his face until Kanda finally went back to glaring holes into the bookcases. "Allen?" Komui asked uncertainly, turning to the younger Exorcist.

Allen tried his best to control his facial expression as he explained. "When we called you—" Bolts of lightning shot into his side from the other end of the couch. "When I called you, I told you about the strange fire that killed the level two?"

"Yes," Komui confirmed.

"Well, while we were in France, we were intercepted by a Noah—"

"Tyki Mikk," Kanda growled.

"—Yes." Allen looked sheepish. "He brought Akuma with him, which we exterminated, but then Tyki attacked me—"

"Nearly _killed_ you, baka Moyashi."

"Yes, BaKanda, I'm pretty sure that's been established, what with the whole five-day _hospitalization_."

"Che."

"_Anyway,"_ Allen emphasized; he was getting irritated now. "Tyki pushed me into the water, and all I remember is blacking out while I was still under the surface. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed." _'And BaKanda started in on me. But then....'_ He blushed, unable to continue even in his own thoughts; out of fear or embarrassment, it wasn't quite clear.

"But how did you get out of there alive?" Komui's brow was furrowed in contemplation.

"I had to save his sorry ass," Kanda intoned, looking smug.

"Yeah, and got yourself _impaled_ in the process."

A dark aura hung over the Japanese boy. "How do you even _know_ that...?" he muttered, seemingly to himself.

"Well, it was kind of obvious," Allen taunted, "considering you were _bleeding_ all over me."

Komui looked interested now. "When did he get close enough to bleed on you?"

At that point, Allen felt that his face was hot enough to fry eggs on as he and Kanda stared off into their respective corners, Kanda glaring, Allen blushing.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Komui's mouth, but his voice was level. "Well, I'm glad to have you both home safe. Go get yourselves cleaned up, and then you can go down to dinner."

Both boys jumped up immediately, and Allen watched as Kanda swept out of the room faster than the eye could see. _'He even manages to look graceful when he's _running_...'_ Allen thought with chagrin, following after him.

It was only as he stepped into the hallway that the ivory-haired boy realized that now, he would have to go take a bath.

In the bath house.

With Kanda.

'_Oh, Lord, I won't live to see my next meal.'_

And with that, Allen Walker trudged in the direction of the bath house. He decided not to think about the thrill of happiness that had marred his self-preservation instinct at the thought.

*-*

'_Deep breaths.... In... and out....'_

Allen stood at the door to the baths, breath coming in sharp gasps, clothed in nothing but the towel cinched at his waist. And he knew that would have to come off if he actually intended to become clean. And, without a doubt in his mind, the silver-eyed boy know that Kanda was on the other side of that thin, flimsy door, most likely glaring at it with such intensity that it would soon burst into flames.

As fear sliced its painful way through his veins, Allen took a deep breath. His heart pumped irregularly, and he sincerely prayed that that breath wasn't his last as he slipped as stealthily as he could into the room.

Steam hung thick in the air, obscuring the vast majority of the room. The tiled floor and walls were slick with condensation. Allen breathed a sigh of relief—and just a little disappointment—when the ebony-haired Exorcist was nowhere to be seen. He took the chance to discard the towel and lower himself into the water.

The steaming water soothed Allen's stiff muscles, and he was soon lounging against the side of the bath, eyes closed. It was only the faint sound of moving water that brought Allen back from his half-sleeping state. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of one Japanese boy's bare back, cloaked in a curtain of midnight. Allen tried to tell himself it was the heat that made his face flush. The ivory-haired boy soon found himself captivated by the strong muscles shifting underneath Kanda's seamless skin, watching as the older boy ran a cloth across his chest. As Kanda washed himself, the urge to stroke his soft skin grew within Allen, nearly eclipsing all rational thought. But, knowing full well that he would end up nailed by his wrists to the wall with his vital organs lying before him staining the clean white floor with blood, the white-haired boy restrained himself.

Kanda moved on to his arms, then his shoulders, and finally his back. As he reached around, however, he winced, hissing as the movement tugged at the edges of the not-quite – healed wound in his torso. To think that the Japanese still hadn't fully recovered....

'_It must have been really severe.... Then again, Tyki's arm did go clear through to the other side....'_

Without thinking, Allen found himself wading forward, catching the Japanese man's hand and delicately prying the cloth from it. Kanda stood rigid, needles of ice shooting from his eyes as Allen gently scrubbed his near-flawless back, careful around the edges of the gash. After a couple minutes, Allen could feel the muscles in Kanda's back loosen as he succumbed to the younger boy's assistance. Allen's strokes were tender, and he found that his mind was pleasantly calm. He basked in the feeling of intimacy between he and Kanda in this perfect moment in time.

As much as he wanted it to, though, the moment couldn't last forever. Allen's hand lingered longingly at the base of Kanda's neck, and he fought the desire to lean forward and kiss the soft skin there. Finally, he set the cloth aside and made to retreat.

A hand stopped him.

Kanda's fingers were wrapped loosely around Allen's wrist, and the silver-eyed boy stared at the back of his head in shock. The older man refused to meet his eyes.

"Anataha watashi no kaminoke wo aratte kuremasuka?" The whisper was almost inaudible.

The ivory-haired boy's body was completely frozen as his mind went into overdrive. _'He... He _wants_ me to touch him? To touch his hair, no less? What happened to "I'll not shake hands with the Cursed One"?' _

Allen mentally shook himself. Then, gulping nervously, he brought his shaking hands to rest amid Kanda's velvet midnight strands. Slowly, he slid his fingers between them, meeting no obstacles as he let them fall effortlessly downward through that black waterfall.

The Japanese man let himself sink lower in the water, submerging his head as Allen continued to stroke his shimmering locks. Water cascaded down Kanda's back as he rose above the surface. He reached back and handed Allen a bottle, and the white-haired boy broke away from his admiring reverie in order to take the proffered bottle and pour some of its contents into his hands, setting the rest aside. Allen's fingers trembled with contained ecstasy as he once again ran them through those threads of satin. As he lathered the soap, Kanda let his head tip back gradually, releasing a long, relaxed sigh that made a shiver ripple up Allen's spine. His resolve slipped a bit, and he allowed his fingers to touch lightly on the skin of Kanda's back on the way down. The younger boy's heart glowed; even though he was forced to stare at Kanda's exposed neck in pained desire, it gave him a warm feeling to know that he could give the ebony-haired boy a chance to loosen up.

That warmth had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was naked in the bath with a similarly unclothed Kanda Yuu.

Nothing at all.

*-*

The wind whistled through the trees, starting whispered conversations in the leaves. Blades of grass swayed to and fro, catching droplets of sunlight on their cloaks of early-morning dew. The sun shimmered as it made its steady way across the winter sky, shedding warm light on the ivory-haired boy lying below.

Allen basked in the sunlight, letting his body rest while his thoughts remained with a certain black-haired Exorcist.

'_I seem to be doing that a lot lately,' _he remarked, _'thinking about Kanda. I mean, I may have feelings for him, but this is just overkill.'_

Then he remembered what it felt like to have that ebony gaze on him, what those satin midnight strands felt like sliding between his fingers, what that smooth chest felt like pressed against his own, and his mind fell into silence once more.

Allen lay out in the sunlight for an eternity, eyes closed, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him in waves. After a while, he could almost imagine that that warmth came from his Japanese Exorcist, arms encircling his waist, warm breath in his ear, fingers tickling his skin like a soft breeze—

"Allen-kun?"

As the silver-eyed boy was torn from his reverie, his eyes slid open lazily to gaze, disgruntled, into the puzzled eyes of Lenalee. She leaned over him, blocking the sun.

"Morning, Lenalee," he mumbled reluctantly, sitting up.

Seating herself beside him, she commented, "Well, you look happy. Or, at least, you did before I came along and crashed your party."

Allen only released a long groan in response.

Lenalee blinked. "What's gotten into you? This isn't like you." Giving Allen a sly look out of the corner of her eye (which he failed to notice), she ventured, "That sounded more like something Kanda would say."

The sound of the older boy's name triggered an immediate change in the color of Allen's cheeks.

Lenalee plopped herself directly in front of him. "Spill it," she demanded. "I want to know everything."

"What're you talking about?" Allen hedged, twiddling his thumbs.

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, and she leaned closer. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Allen shrugged, feigning stupidity. His ruse wasn't working very well.

Rolling her eyes, the green-haired girl elaborated. "You and Kanda? Something happened, didn't it?"

The short boy finally gave in, dropping his façade. "How'd you know?"

"Well, for one, you've got the most obvious tells in the world." She sat back, seeming satisfied that she was finally getting something. "That, and Kanda seemed particularly stiff this morning."

Allen felt his face heat up traitorously. "Well, last night, I may have—"

"Wait." Lenalee put up her hand to silence him. "Start from the beginning."

So, Allen told her about everything; the Akuma fight, and his panic when Kanda was hurt; lying with Kanda that first night; the next day on the train, when Kanda riddled out Allen's feelings mere seconds after he himself had; waking up after a week-long, drug-induced coma to the Japanese Exorcist right in his face; the make-out scene in the hospital room, which Toma so inconveniently interrupted; and, finally, the events of last night, in the bath. When he'd finished, Lenalee nodded in an understanding way. It was so obvious that she was suppressing a grin.

"So," the green-haired girl finally said, "you and Kanda." Then she broke, squealing like a dying pig. "Kyaaaa! That's so cute!"

Allen looked down at his feet. "No," he corrected her with a sigh. "We're not really together. The whole thing's just a big confusing mess."

Lenalee watched sympathetically as he buried his face in his hands, then ran them through his hair, frustrated. Her eyes glowed with mischief. "Aw, well I'm sure it'll work itself out somehow."

A half-hearted smile flickered across Allen's face as he stared sadly at the ground.

The silence stretched on, the sound of wind-blown leaves echoing loudly in Allen's ears, until finally, he spoke. "I... I just... want him to do whatever makes him happy. Because...." He turned his too-bright gaze back to Lenalee. "Because as much as I want to be with him, I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to."

The mischief in Lenalee's eyes faltered. After a heavy pause, she queried, "You really love him, don't you?"

As hopelessness swirled in Allen's heart, a single tear somehow escaped down his cheek. The smile he gave his friend was crestfallen, and that smile said it all.

'_Yeah,' _he answered himself. _'I do.'_

A silent shadow slipped away through the trees, unnoticed by either Lenalee or Allen, long, ebony ponytail trailing behind.

**This chapter was kind of difficult for me to write, because Allen's situation in this story is becoming strikingly similar to mine in real life, minus all the fluff. T.T**

**School just started, so I've been struggling to find time to write between soccer practice, and homework, and SIX USELESS HOURS SPENT "LEARNING." -.-' Anyway, since I'm gonna be more busy than during the summer sob I'll try to update every two weeks, instead of every week. It may come sooner, but I'll try not to make it later. **

**Thanks to all my readers, and especially the reviewers. You're what keeps me writing during this bleak, bleak time. =)**

**_Heheheh.... This was similar-to-my-situation-minus-the-fluff months ago, but things changed, and now my situation is better. =D So really, there's no similarities anymore...but Yullen is just so irresistible. =DDD_**


	6. Rain

**Lalalaa....... Sixth chapter, blah blah blah. **

The rain pattered steadily on the windows as Kanda stalked through the halls, Exorcists' coat billowing behind him. Mugen, hidden at his side, peeked out each time his coat blew outward theatrically. His eyes glinted with hatred; he glared coldly at the ground as he traversed the empty halls.

However, under the surface, Kanda was in turmoil. It had been three days since the incident in the baths—and two since the incident in the woods. Both had Kanda's usually stoic head spinning just fast enough to give him a perpetual and aggravating dizziness.

Not that he would ever, ever admit that. To anyone.

Nonetheless, the raven-haired boy had skillfully avoided the Moyashi for the past few days, and had thought he'd have time to at least sort himself out. That is, until Komui called him to his office to tell him that he, Walker, and Lavi would be departing on a mission together this evening. He had then been told to let said Exorcists know about the mission, because Komui himself was "too busy to go out and look for them." Kanda had translated that as "I want to nap while simultaneously ignoring the mountains of paperwork currently obscuring my vision, so go do my job." Despite being severely set off, Kanda had restrained himself and done as he was bidden. However much of an ass Komui could be, that ass was his supervisor. So, the midnight-eyed Exorcist had gone in search of Lavi first and found him just ten minutes before, eating dinner in the dining hall. The scarlet-haired teen was probably almost packed by now. Now, the only person left to find was that damn Moyashi.

Kanda really needed to figure things out, before he had to confront him again.

Because, really, that short little kid couldn't _love_ him, could he? For one, they were both of the male variety, which went against God's will, not to mention his own. And for another, they hated each other; ever since their very first meeting—which had almost resulted in Walker's murder by Kanda's blade—Kanda had scorned him, sneered at him, and snubbed him constantly. So how could something like this even happen?

The white-haired boy had never admitted to anything, either. When Lenalee had asked him directly, he'd just smiled. Granted, that smile had been a pretty blue one. Blue was a color that Kanda didn't completely loathe, but the blue in Walker's smile had been darker, grayer than any blue that the Japanese teen was attracted to. Walker would probably look good in a sky blue. No— azure blue....

Kanda's thoughts screeched to a halt, feet frozen and mouth twitching as his mind roiled with disgust. He did _not_ just think that. He was Kanda Yuu, cold, emotionless bastard; he didn't think that way about anyone, much less the person he hated most.

Steeling himself, Kanda continued onwards, nearing the back door of the Order. He reasoned, since he hadn't seen the boy at dinner, that Walker had already eaten and decided to train in the downpour. He'd heard the bean sprout mention to Lavi once that he liked the rain, and loved training while it was drizzling. Kanda figured that it was worth a shot.

The door swung open with the tiniest of creaks, but the sound was lost amid the sounds of falling water. Through the plummeting droplets, Kanda didn't see anyone, so he stepped out into the deluge, rivers of water streaming down the length of his body. His eyes scanned the terrain. Seeing no one, the ebony-haired teen half-turned to go back inside before he got completely soaked.

A slight movement caught his eye, and as Kanda turned back, his midnight eyes were met with the sight of a figure standing still as a statue. Trails of water tumbled down his upturned face, past his brilliant silver eyes; down his smooth, bare arms; his muscular chest; trickling along the line of his lean legs, encased in a wretched layer of black fabric.

The entranced Japanese man could only stare in inexplicable ecstasy as Walker's sopping wet hair dripped sensually, his bare chest glistening with condensation. The younger boy's face was tipped up, straight into the sky's gush of water. Lust blew over Kanda's thoughts completely, until all he could think about was wrapping his arms around that slender waist, pulling that slight body closer, running his hands along those slim legs, his tongue along those silky lips, working off those cursed leather pants—

"_Damn it all!"_ he hissed, marching furiously up to the Moyashi and yanking him around. Water sprayed in every direction.

"Kanda...!?" The boy blushed, his bright silver eyes alive with embarrassment. This only turned Kanda on more, and, in turn, made him even more incensed.

"Go pack your things. We're leaving for a mission in fifteen minutes," he spat. He left Walker standing there awkwardly and strode away, angrier than when he'd come, willing the blood to stop rushing where it was rushing.

*-*

When Kanda reached the boat, supplies in tow, Lavi was already there waiting.

"What took you so long, slow-poke?" he teased good-naturedly. Kanda glared Hell's flames at the boy.

Lavi looked confused, but not at all perturbed. "Jeez, Yuu-chan, what's up with you?"

He received an irritated grunt in response.

The resulting staring contest—which was more of Lavi staring at Kanda suspiciously, eyes narrowed, while Kanda stared determinedly at the same point near the bow of the boat—ended abruptly when the loud creak and thud of a door closing brought both teens' attention to the dock, where Walker stood uncertainly, still slightly damp. Though, he did look to Kanda as though he'd changed his clothes.

At the sight of the ivory-haired boy, Lavi leapt up happily and yanked on Walker's arm, causing him to overbalance into Kanda's lap. Hissing curses to himself, the older Exorcist shoved Walker unceremoniously onto the floor of the vessel, glaring so intensely into the water that Lavi and Walker looked worried it would all evaporate in a puff of vapor.

Eyebrows slightly raised, Lavi glanced from one boy to the other. Walker stood and dusted himself off, looking worried and confused, before taking his place beside Lavi. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, Kanda briefly wondered what the hell that damn usagi had to grin about.

*-*

On the train, Lavi sat cross-legged beside Kanda, jabbering without pause in his ear. Walker slept peacefully on the seat across from them, sparking jealousy in the onyx-haired Exorcist's heart. He was slowly becoming more and more annoyed, and his patience was about to snap.

Before he could do something he would regret—or, more specifically, something that he would get in trouble for—Kanda interrupted Lavi mid-sentence.

"Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Lavi's mouth hung open comically for a few seconds, and then he bubbled, "Oh, yeah, I should probably go tell Komui that we made it onto the train okay. We'll finish this when I get back."

Kanda sighed internally with relief, knowing full well that the ruby-haired teen will have forgotten all about it by the time he returned.

Lavi chose that moment to grin slyly before making his exit.

A blanket of silence finally fell on the compartment, and Kanda leaned back, exhausted from pretending to pay attention to Lavi. The only sounds were those of the train rattling its way along the tracks, and of the slow intake and exhale of Kanda's breath. He fell into a state of half-consciousness, focusing completely on the sound and feeling of air filling his lungs.

"...Kan...da...."

His eyelids shot open, and Kanda straightened up sharply to stare, dumbfounded, at the small boy stretched out before him. White strands of hair hung limply across Walker's peaceful face, and his lips were parted barely a millimeter or two. The curse mark that sliced through his clean skin shone bright crimson against his pale complexion.

Walker breathed in deeply. "Kanda...." he sighed, so quietly that the Japanese teen almost didn't hear it. Kanda darted to his feet, leaning dangerously over the defenseless boy, his eyes filled with confusion and doubt, alarm written across his features. He stood there for a time, but the sleeping Exorcist didn't appear about to say anything more.

As Kanda was about to return to his meditation, the train lurched over a bump in the tracks, and he lost balance, landing on top of Walker. His arms had taken most of the impact in his attempt not to wake the boy. Now, he leaned over Walker's sleeping form, his ponytail sliding like a snake over his shoulder to hang next to the silver-eyed boy's cheek. Kanda was petrified in his shock, his eyes wide as a rose color trickled across his complexion.

'_Move, baka,'_ he told himself, but his muscles wouldn't budge. All he could do was sit and stare at Walker's perfect face, his eyes drifting like a feather on the wind down to the boy's silk lips....

Haltingly, Kanda brought his hand up to stroke the line of Walker's jaw, his touch lighter than that of the breeze. The white-haired boy's skin was smooth as porcelain, and warm as a spring afternoon. The ebony-eyed Exorcist lowered his head slowly, almost-burying his nose in the crook of Walker's neck. The smell that he inhaled was one of rain, and morning dew, and cherry blossoms. Kanda took a longer draught, intoxicated, careful to let it out slowly so that his breath on the boy's neck wouldn't wake him. A few minutes passed before, tentatively, Kanda began trailing gossamer kisses up Walker's throat.

"Kanda...." came Walker's satisfied moan, nearly silent in his sleeping state.

There could be no words to describe this feeling, this person. No words, except...

...'_Beautiful.'_

"Do I need to leave you two alone?"

Kanda twitched, frozen again. After a few seconds, he withdrew his head regretfully from Walker's neck. He pushed himself up, careful not to stir the sleeping boy, and brushed past Lavi without looking at him. The emerald-eyed rabbit followed him into the corridor, dogging his footsteps.

"Come on, Yuu-chan. What was that, huh?" His tone was amused, and unbearably self-righteous. It pissed Kanda off. "Don't try to pretend I didn't just walk in on you lying on Moyashi—"

"I fell." The simple reply set Lavi back a bit.

Unfortunately, the usagi could not be dissuaded. His grin only widened. "And how long did you lie on top of poor, defenseless Walker, taking advantage of him? Kissing him sweetly, in the most un-Yuu-chan-like way?"

The black-eyed man said nothing, and continued out the car's rear door. The roar of the train's wheels against the tracks, of the wind rushing by, of the steam issuing from the spout a few cars up ahead, drowned out anything else Lavi might want to say.

For this reason, Kanda missed Lavi's sing-song whisper of, "Yuu-chan's in love with Moyashi...." The red-haired hare strutted down the hall back to the compartment, humming triumphantly the whole way.

*-*

As the train arrived at the station in Steinkjer, Norway, Kanda studiously ignored both Walker and Lavi, stalking off the train before either of them could stop him. He distracted himself from his swirling thoughts by going over the mission again.

For years, the old Steinkjer crypt had been the root of horror stories and dares in the town, because of its inexplicable tendency to swallow people whole and never spit them out. Drunk, foolish teenagers would dare each other to go inside, and they would never return. From that, rumors would spread about what exactly had happened to them; chopped to pieces by an axe-murderer, captured by the ghosts of the crypt's stone-cold residents, and the like. Most of the village wrote this off as teenagers being stupid, as was their nature. However, the Order had taken an interest in the disappearances, and believed that, somewhere within the labyrinth of ancient tombs, a fragment of Innocence lay in waiting.

And that was where the Exorcists came in.

Kanda walked east in the direction of the inn they would be staying at, squinting into the late-morning sun. Lavi and Walker followed, well behind the fuming Exorcist. Upon reaching the inn, Lavi took the liberty of talking to the Finder, who remained nameless to an apathetic Kanda, and finding out which rooms they would be in. Or room, as luck would have it.

"What do you mean, '_the'_ room?" Kanda unceremoniously cut in, stepping closer to the conversation.

"Well...." The Finder wrung his hands, and whimpered, "There—There was only one left when we called....I-it has two beds, and a sofa, so you wouldn't have to sleep together—I, I mean, uh—"

The poor man's words shuddered to a halt as he paled under Kanda's glare, frosted daggers flying from the ebony-haired teen's ice-cold, onyx eyes. While the Finder's muscles were tense and frozen, his eyes danced with terror.

Finally, Kanda pulled back with a muttered " 'Taku.... Where's the room?" he hissed dangerously.

Lavi answered, "Third floor, second door to the right."

Without another glance, Kanda stalked away from the cowering Finder, the baka usagi (and his ridiculous grin as he comforted the damn coward of a Black Order employee), and that silver-eyed conundrum, who merely watched him as he disappeared up the steps.

*-*

Kanda reached the room with tense shoulders and a scowl that could take down planes. Stepping inside, he surveyed the situation while simultaneously shutting the door with a sharp _click._ The Finder had been right; two twin-size beds were placed on the wall to his right, intricately-carved, wooden headboards reaching halfway up the wall. The aforementioned sofa was a little to his left, nearly in the middle of the room, and lined up in front of a massive fireplace. The logs piled there looked new, and only the scattered ash below them paid tribute to the fireplace's previous use.

Walking to the side of one of the beds, Kanda tossed his bag onto it, claiming it as his own. There was no way in _hell_ he was sleeping on that damned sofa. Lavi and Walker could fight it out.

With the thought of Walker, the swordsman got an image of the Moyashi standing in the rain, droplets trickling down his bare chest, breath appearing in the air in small puffs of mist....

Clenched fist met wall in an impressive explosion of noise and flecks of paint, and Kanda dug his fingernails into his scalp. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't he get that fucking bean sprout out of his _head_...!?

Shortly after, the black-eyed Exorcist sorely wished he had chosen a different adjective to describe the bean sprout, as his mind burst into a frenzy of X-rated thoughts out of nowhere.

"God_ DAMMIT...!"_ he cursed, losing control completely. He punched the already-splintering wall again, wishing he could tear something apart. His own head, for example.

There was an almost inaudible scuffle not one foot away, and Kanda looked up to see a blindingly white head of unkempt hair, growing from the head of one silver-eyed Exorcist often referred to as "bean sprout."

"K-Kanda?" the boy asked hesitantly. He almost reached out and touched the older man's shoulder, but seemed to think better of it. "Are you—are you al—"

Kanda didn't let him finish. Before the Moyashi could react, Kanda had yanked him down onto the bed and pinned him there with his own weight. Leaning over the boy, Kanda's shining black sheet of hair fell like a waterfall to the side, just as it had on the train, and he stared searchingly into Walker's stunned eyes.

"Ka-Kanda, what—"

"What is it about you?"

Walker gave him a confused look. "What is...what, about me?"

"What is it about you that won't get the fuck out of my head?"

The younger Exorcist's face, already rosy at the cheeks, reddened. Without thinking, Kanda leaned closer, inhaling the boy's heady fragrance. Their breath mingled, Walker's warming Kanda's cheeks. At least, he tried to tell himself it was Walker's breath that made his face gradually heat up as he pressed his lips, ever-so-softly, against Walker's. The younger teen reacted almost immediately, letting his arms snake around Kanda's back and holding the onyx-haired Exorcist close. The kiss became more passionate as Kanda dragged his tongue sensually across Walker's lip, prompting a hungry moan. Kanda took the chance to force his way into Walker's mouth, wrestling the boy's tongue for dominance. When the ebony-eyed teen won, Walker found some sort of strength, pulling himself up and applying more force to Kanda's touch. Kanda responded by tangling his hands in Walker's short, white locks, his tongue's movements becoming rough and starved. They came up from the kiss, panting for air, but Kanda wasted no time; he brought his mouth down to Walker's throat, unbuttoning the top of the boy's shirt as he went, and began licking and sucking in an animalistic way. His breath came heavy, and his ministrations triggered more satisfied moans from Walker.

"Kanda...." he groaned, fingers lost in the man's hair.

The Japanese allowed the slightest of smirks to grace his lips as he brought his mouth back up to Walker's, shoving the boy back onto the bed and working at the remaining buttons on his shirt. One hand wandered across the smooth planes of the white-haired Exorcist's chest, the other along his lean leg; meet at the waist, and finally, he pressed his palms into the small of Walker's back, bringing the boy's hips up to press against his growing erection. His breath shuddered out in pleasure.

There was no one there to interrupt this time. No one to stop him from taking Walker fully.

No one, except....

A slow, measured, and markedly smug round of applause echoed from the direction of the door.

'_Shit.'_

"Wow, Yuu-chan," Lavi drawled, a barely-concealed smirk turning up the sides of his mouth, "you make short work of him."

Instant turn-off.

Kanda refused to look at the flame-haired boy, and instead scoffed against Walker's naked chest. In reaction, the boy shivered, so subtle that only Kanda noticed.

"Please, continue," the stupid rabbit continued, gesturing matter-of-factly at the violently blushing bean sprout pinned beneath Kanda. "Don't let me stop you."

"Che."

Shoving himself off of Walker, the black-haired Exorcist marched past Lavi and out into the hall, throwing a vague, "We should get to work," over his shoulder.

"You've already been to work," Lavi giggled, helping Walker up and letting him re-button his shirt as a fuming Kanda carved a three-inch-deep cut into the wall where Lavi's head used to be.

*-*

They stood at the lip of a deep, pitch-black hole, a chill breeze wafting up the steps from the labyrinthine cavern beyond. The wind howled ominously against the walls, giving Kanda goosebumps despite himself. This was ridiculous; the whole thing was just like some third-rate horror movie.

"Let's go," Kanda called back to Lavi and Walker, standing uncertainly behind him. His voice rumbled from deep in his chest; he was determined not to sound even the least bit frightened.

Without waiting for an answer, Kanda plunged into the darkness. After a few seconds, he heard Lavi and Walker follow.

It was considerably colder in the cavern itself, even just a few feet from the bottom of the steps, which were only five feet high, at most. A figure next to him—Walker, he thought, though he couldn't be sure—shivered, apparently in agreement.

As his eyes adjusted, Kanda found that the path ahead was clear, stretching beyond his line of sight. The wide stone corridor echoed eerily with the footsteps of the three Exorcists, and with the distant sound of dripping water.

A loud scraping noise suddenly reverberated through the cavern, and Kanda took a moment to figure out where it came from. He whirled around in horror, amidst Lavi's urgent cry of "Get out!" and Walker's panicked "No!", to watch the last crack of light disappear with a final _thud,_ leaving all in the most complete state of midnight.

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! -passes out cookies to all the readers-**

**_Holy shit, this chapter's long. xD_**


	7. The Dark, the Cold, and the Dead

**Eep! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was preoccupied with National Novel Writing Month, so I didn't have time to get back to this story. I'll have to reread it at some point....I forgot a lot of it.... -_-' **

**Anyway, here's the long, long, long, LONG-overdue seventh installment of Allen!**

Stone grated on stone in an ear-piercing screech as the doors above them closed, blocking out the last rays of the sun. A thrill of fear sizzled up Allen's spine, threatening to overtake his thoughts. His breathing became erratic, out of his control. His heartbeat spun into turmoil. Desperate, he grasped blindly in the dark for something, anything, that would let him know he wasn't alone.

His fingers found the sturdy fabric of an Exorcist uniform. Relief flowed through the ivory-haired teen's mind like water released from a dam, and his legs trembled as his grip became iron. He felt the arm in the sleeve harden; but slowly, the tension in those muscles dissipated.

"Allen?" A voice called out, sounding panicked. "Yuu?"

"Lavi!"

"Allen." The relief in Lavi's voice was obvious. Shuffling noises were heard, and Allen knew Lavi was making his way toward the source of his voice. "Where's Yuu?"

The figure whose sleeve Allen so anxiously clutched shifted, tugging said sleeve easily out of his grip. A distressed whimper escaped his lips. At the sound, long, gentle fingers encircled his wrist, dragging him with unshakeable certainty in some unknown direction. He hurried along after, very much like a small child would follow his mother.

Allen steeled himself. He shouldn't be so weak; it was only the dark, nothing more. Nothing was hiding around the corner, waiting for him to take one wrong step.

Unless the rumors were true....

'_No!'_ The mercury-eyed boy mentally slapped himself. _'I'm an Exorcist! I'm better than this!'_

All the same, when Kanda came to a halt, he huddled close enough to feel the heat emanating from the older teen's body.

Kanda's voice rang out, strong, clear, and completely unfettered. "We need to keep hold of each other so that we don't get separated. Obviously, we aren't getting back out the way we came in. Our only option is to complete our mission, then search the tunnels for an alternate exit."

Even in the dark, Allen could feel himself pale. He said nothing, though, merely clenching his fists in determination.

Though he couldn't be sure, he thought he felt Kanda's fingers tighten almost imperceptibly around his wrist in response.

All at once, confidence swelled within Allen's chest. _'We can make it through this,' _he assured himself, fully believing his words. _'We're all together, and alive, and we have each other's support to make it out of here that way.'_

His respiration slowed, adopting a more natural pace. His previously racing heart beat steady and strong. His eyes drifted closed without his knowledge.

Pebbles and stray droplets of water were shaken from the walls and ceiling as a low rumble echoed throughout the cavern, shocking Allen from his calm state of mind. His blind eyes darted in all directions, but the darkness was too complete; he couldn't see what was going on. The black-haired Exorcist's hand around his wrist cut off his circulation as they fought separation, the floor bucking like the high seas in the throes of a storm. Even with so tight a grip, though, Allen could feel those satin fingers slipping....

"Kanda!" he shouted desperately, his fear consuming rational thought like wildfire.

A single choked word rang out in response. "Allen."

Horrible, crushing pain burst from his arm as it was struck by a great weight, and he cried out in agony, the feel of Kanda's presence vanishing as completely as the sunlight. In his torment, Allen vaguely registered a loud, reverberating crack as he sailed backward into the absolute shadow. A dull thud marked the point when Allen's head connected with the wall, and a sharp pain sang through his head as the darkness gave way to the infinite black of unconsciousness.

*-*

_Plick...._

_....Plick...._

_....Plick...._

'_No, go away....'_

_....Plick...._

'_Leave me alone....'_

_....Plick. _

An audible groan rumbled through Allen's skull, ricocheting back at him with a thousand identical voices.

'_Everyone, just go away. Let me sleep....'_

A loud report startled the ivory-haired boy awake. He shot up, jarring his arm, which protested with a stabbing pain. Wincing, Allen cradled his injured limb close to him as he looked in every direction; but all was cloaked in an impenetrable darkness.

Allen jumped. There it was again. _'What is that?'_ he wondered, on the verge of complete panic. Something nudged his foot, and he nearly screamed. Uncertainly, he fumbled around with his good arm, eyes wide and breathing deep in an attempt to calm his flying heartbeat. When his hand met a cool, jagged object, he drew back sharply, holding his breath.

All was silent. After what seemed like at least an hour, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Allen extended his hand again. He felt the dense object under his hand, condensation making it slick. He picked it up.

Relieved, the silver-eyed teen exhaled. _'A rock. It's just a rock.'_

"Allen!"

Disbelief and euphoria flooded Allen's mind as he turned toward the noise, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Lavi? Is that you?" he called; all he could see was a wall of unclear, serrated shapes, huge chunks broken from the walls and ceiling that now blocked the way back.

"Allen, I'm over here!"

The sound came from a different direction now. Confused, Allen spun to face what he thought was the source of the voice—but was just a wall, a blank expanse of stone stretching uninterrupted to one side and ending at the collapse on the other.

"I can't find you, where are you?" Allen's disorientation permeated his voice, coating it with something on the edge of fear.

"Over here!"

"Here, Allen!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

Lavi's voice came from every direction, bouncing off the walls and echoing down the corridor, drowning out the sounds of shifting rocks and dripping water.

"Allen!"

"I'm over here!"

"Come this way!"

Completely bewildered, Allen spun helplessly in circles, unable to find the source of Lavi's voice. The red-haired usagi's words blended into one low buzz, growing in volume until Allen stopped moving, clapped his hands over his ears, screwed his eyes shut, and screamed at the top of his lungs. His throat burned from the vibrations in his voice box; his lungs felt about to burst; his eardrums screamed in protest to the tumultuous noise around him.

"Moyashi-chan!"

"Allen!"

"Come this way, Allen!"

"Allen!"

"...Moyashi."

Allen's liquid silver eyes snapped open, throat raw as he turned slowly to face the empty, endlessly black corridor before him.

But it was no longer empty.

Fifty meters of smooth black stone from where Allen stood, a glowing figure stared back at him, a superior scowl occupying his flawless features. Though he was swathed in the color of blackest midnight, which hugged his muscles sensually; though his long, streaming locks were of the deepest onyx; though his eyes reflected a profound and enigmatic sea of darkness, he glowed with an internal light that shone on the surface of his pale skin.

"K—Kanda?" Allen stammered, unsure but desperately hopeful.

The blazing figure tossed his head to the side. "Che...stupid Moyashi. Went and got yourself lost again, useless bean sprout." His eyes slid over to look sidelong at Allen, the slightest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Slowly, a grin spread across Allen's face. He fell forward, into a tentative walk. When Kanda didn't move, the white-haired boy sped up, walking briskly now; he went faster and faster, until he finally broke into a run. He collided head on with the older Exorcist, who made a small "oof" sound and leaned back a little on impact, but otherwise held his ground.

"Oi, baka Moyashi, control yourself." Kanda's tone was playful, and Allen felt his hands place themselves gently at his waist. Meanwhile, Allen crushed the obsidian-eyed man in his embrace, squeezing all the air from his lungs and nearly snapping his ribs in two.

Finally withdrawing, but not releasing Kanda completely, Allen looked up at the face that he was so impossibly in love with. The ghost of a smirk still graced Kanda's lips, and his eyes were sparked with amusement as he stared straight through Allen. The light refracting off of the pearly skin of Kanda's neck caught Allen's attention, and he stared at it with longing.

"Moyashi," he said with a small chuckle, and Allen's eyes wandered from Kanda's neck to his lips.

'_Damn, his voice is sexy....'_

Hesitantly, Allen leaned up, closing the distance between him and Kanda. He was waiting for Kanda to reject him, to push him away; but what Allen considered inevitable never came to pass. Their lips met, sweet, and soft. Kanda let his arms snake around the small of Allen's back, hugging him closer. The snowy-haired boy melted into the arms of his beloved, warmth flooding his body as he gained confidence. His fingertips brushed the velvety strands of Kanda's hair. Not completely satisfied, Allen let his tongue roam outward to slide across Kanda's bottom lip. The older Exorcist released the smallest of groans, opening his mouth and rubbing his tongue along Allen's, leaning into the ivory-haired teen as he did so.

Finally, they separated. Allen tipped backward and stared lovingly into Kanda's warm gaze, unable to keep his face straight.

"Allen," Kanda said slowly, the name rolling so easily and beautifully off the Japanese's tongue that it sent shivers up the boy's spine. "I l—"

Allen fell forward, cool, damp air soaking into his skin. Goosebumps erupted across his arms as he hit the ground, sending a jolt of knife-like pain up from his forearm, all the way up his spine to slice his brain in two. He cried out, cradling the injured limb protectively against himself. When the pain subsided, he slowly moved his arm further away so he could get a good look at it; it took him a few seconds to realize that he was completely blind in this darkness. Sighing, Allen replaced his mangled arm at his side and pushed himself onto his feet with the other, dusting himself off as he did so.

"Allen...." Kanda's voice called again, and Allen looked up hopefully, failing to notice, at first, the drastic change in Kanda's tone.

The ebony-eyed Exorcist was once again fifty meters away, doubled over, arm wrapped tightly around his waist as gouts of blood gushed sporadically from a gaping wound there. The sound of the thick, red liquid spattering to the invisible floor sent shocks through Allen's skull, even as his limbs remained frozen where they were. Droplets of blood were splashed across Kanda's ghostly glowing face, standing out in stark, crimson contrast. His Exorcist's uniform was blackened even further by the blood soaking through its durable fabric. His eyes glistened with liquid pain as he stared into Allen's silver orbs.

"Allen...h...help...." he choked, taking one staggering step before collapsing to the ground, figure glowing in the impenetrable black.

Allen's limbs found their strength once more, and adrenaline surged through his veins as he sprinted, panicked, toward Kanda's still figure. The light was fading fast, leaving Allen's path in even more complete darkness than before as his eyes struggled to re-adjust to the darkness. Kanda's light was faint, losing luster more and more with each passing second. It was barely visible in the intense darkness, and then—

Everything was in complete darkness once more as Allen's foot caught on a large, unknown object; he sailed through the air and landed on the ground for the third time that day. His panic pulsed painfully.

'_Kanda, please, don't be dead, don't be....'_

"You can't be dead, Kanda, I need you, please, hang on, keep breathing...."

He crawled as fast as he was able toward what he feared would be Kanda's dead body lying in the dust. His one good arm strained under the weight of the front half of his body, and his gait was uneven as he proceeded forward. His fingers brushed cloth, and he stopped.

Allen's heart beat, slow and steady, his head pounding in time with its rhythm; _ba-boom...ba-boom...ba-boom...._ His mind was completely blank, save a faint buzzing in his ears. As he slid into motion once more, the buzzing rose in volume. He sat on his knees, his hand reaching out into the cold, wet air; the buzzing grew to the volume of a swarm of bees not a few feet away. His hand lowered, and the buzzing became nearly deafening, the bees swirling around him, thirsting for blood.

Hand met cloth once more, and the buzzing ceased.

Underneath the cloth, though he could hardly think over his own beating heart—the sound like that of a watch enveloped in cotton—Allen felt something like rib bones, a thin layer of skin stretched over them; the skin felt about to break. He let his hand wander upward, breath quickening. His hand met a throat, protruding far more than it should, Adam's apple stabbing into his fingers. A chin was next, the skin across it smooth and dry. He felt a smooth, chafing cheek, the bone shoving itself nearly out of the skin. The temple was a short expanse of muscle, followed by a very bushy eyebrow. His hand curved back down to trace the nose, which was long and pointed. Trailing back up, Allen's hand met a patch of uneven skin; flakes of something chafed off as he went higher. His eyes widened, bile filling his throat as his fingers slid across a small hole, directly in the middle of the forehead. The silence was deafening as he let his hands wander across the short, coarse hair, finding, in the back of the head, a gaping hole of uneven skull, a thick, half-dried liquid coating it and the ground below it.

Allen withdrew his hand in disgust, stumbling to his feet and retreating until he felt cold stone at his back. It took him a few seconds to register that it wasn't Kanda, that those flawed features, and especially that short, shedding hair, couldn't possibly belong to his beloved, and the thought lent his breathing a little more of a steady rhythm.

Even so...

...someone had died here.

**Okay, so, National Novel Writing Month is during the month of November, and you try to meet the goal of writing a 50,000-word novel in the entire month. I'm happy to say I succeeded. ;p I'm gonna be working for a while to make my novel publish-worthy, then work on actually GETTING it published. Should be fun. One thing I learned during this whole insane ordeal is that I can actually write 2,000 words in an hour if I really push myself, so hopefully I'll be updating more often now. **

**I was originally going to post this chapter on Halloween (it is a very Halloween-y chapter, ne?) but I got distracted by the many, many shiny things in my life, so.... I apologize. **

**Review, please! I want to see how crappy this was (I wrote most of it in a very short amount of time, and I'm too lazy to edit it. I should probably get a beta....). **


	8. Predator and Prey

A light flared to life somewhere to Kanda's left, and his hand flew up to protect his eyes. Lavi stood there, a lighter in his upheld hand. Orange light flickered eerily across his face.

"What kind of mentally ill person gave you that?" Kanda growled darkly, stomach churning with some unidentifiable—and very unpleasant—emotion. He almost would have pinned it as worry, but really, this was Kanda Yuu.

Lavi gave him a disgruntled look. "I got it from Bookman's desk a few months ago. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it's missing yet. And you could at least be a little grateful," he whined.

Ignoring the decidedly idiotic rabbit, Kanda turned back to where a large pile of collapsed ceiling was still settling. A small boulder shifted down a couple inches, provoking a huge cloud of dust into motion, and Kanda took half a step back. After a few seconds of silence, he leaned forward warily, inspecting the blockage.

"We won't be able to shift any of these rocks to make a path," Kanda commented, still studying the collapse. "And even if we did, the way out is shut. Our best option is to continue that way," he concluded, turning back to Lavi and pointing behind him, into absolute darkness.

A shiver seemed to sizzle up Lavi's spine for an instant—his little rabbit hairs stood on end, the idiot—but he replied in a steady voice, "Sounds like a plan."

Kanda briefly reflected on how completely dorky that sounded before setting off in the direction he had indicated. He could hear Lavi's footsteps following behind him, light flickering across the walls to either side. His body blocked the glow in front of him, his shadow long and black, dancing with the inexplicable breeze.

Another pang of that unpleasant and unwanted emotion stabbed through Kanda's midriff as he realized that the Moyashi wouldn't be able to find the same exit, having been shoved in the opposite direction. Would he even be able to get out? Was there another way that they had missed, or was this it for the little bean sprout? He grimaced.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ the ebony-haired Exorcist yelled internally. There was no reason for him to feel anything at all toward that stupid bean sprout, especially not anything that would inflict pain on him.

Stupid Moyashi, for throwing a wrench into Kanda's perfectly normal life.

Stupid Komui, for taking the Moyashi in and _letting_ him throw a wrench into Kanda's perfectly normal life.

Stupid God, for creating the sun which nourished the plants which nourished Adam and Eve who produced the Lee family ancestors who produced Lenalee's parents who raised Lenalee to get dragged to the Order and thereby making Komui follow her and ultimately take in the Moyashi and let him throw a wrench into Kanda's perfectly normal life.

Kanda nodded. Stupid God.

"What was that, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked innocently.

Stupid rabbit, for...being stupid.

"Nothing, baka usagi," Kanda murmured, slipping his hands into his pockets and speeding his pace. His ankle-length Exorcist's coat billowed out behind him.

"H-hey, wait up!" the red-haired Bookman's apprentice called. His footsteps quickened as he ran to catch up with Kanda.

The two walked for a while, Lavi occasionally whining for Kanda to slow down, the attempts of which were studiously ignored. The pang of what Kanda refused to recognize as worry persisted, much to his chagrin. After what seemed like hours, they came upon a crossroads. Kanda could feel a cool breeze coming from the right hand passage, which carried on it the faint scent of lilies.

Lavi came up beside the onyx-eyed Exorcist and stopped in his tracks.

"So...which way do we go?" he inquired uncertainly. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, looking far too much like a little bunny unsuspecting of the hunter hiding in the bushes with a shotgun. He cringed, burying his nose in his sleeve. "Eurgh, what smells like rotting meat?" The rabbit shook his head.

Kanda tried not to look perturbed—he didn't smell anything at all involving rotting meat, only the lilies—as he waved his hand to the right, indicating his choice. "I feel a breeze coming from over there," he commented. Lavi nodded his agreement, closing his eyes and drifting off into happyland. Kanda was happy to bring him back with a sharp slap upside the head.

"Ow!" Lavi cried, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you had gas," Kanda explained, marching off to the right without waiting for a response. He heard Lavi's soft footsteps and even softer—but not completely silent—muttering following behind him.

With every step the Japanese Exorcist took, the breeze became stronger, the smell of lilies filling his head. He began seeing flowers dancing at the edges of his vision, the omnipresent lotus which haunted his every waking moment. The correlation was indecipherable; lilies and lotuses were related in nothing other than being flowers. The floor fell out from under him, and his feet touched thin air as they carried him ever forward. A dizziness gripped him; the world tipped. A grunt of concern echoed from behind him, but there were no hands waiting to catch him if he fell. Kanda could only assume, in a brief spell of clear thinking, that Lavi was caught under the same daze. He could only imagine, in his addled state, what kind of images hovered at the edges of the usagi's vision.

Kanda's feet seemed to have a mind of their own at this point; they came to an abrupt halt, and he glanced up at his surroundings. He stood in a vast cavern, the light from Lavi's lighter licking at the intricate carvings along the walls, Kanda's shadow blocking the view directly in front. The velvet-haired Exorcist could make out the faint outline of a daunting stone sculpture, which might have been a large wolf, or a muscular lion.

He felt the dizziness weakening, and Kanda shook the rest of the high from his system. As the lilies and lotuses ebbed and he regained his composure, a chill seeped into the base of the Japanese man's spine. His muscles went rigid, his face carefully blank as he let his eyes slide from left to right. He was a hunter, scanning for predators. In the shadows, an indistinct mass of solid black expanded and contracted steadily; a faint, warm breeze drifted across the distance to Kanda, sopping with the scent of decay. Each second passed in a century, millennia flying by.

The air grew still.

Kanda waited, breath trapped in his throat. The shadows were still as stone, Kanda a statue carved from the very same. Firelight flickered across the walls and lent ordinary darkness a life of its own. As the shadows were chased in every direction, Kanda kept his eyes trained on the mass in the corner—

'_Wha—Where'd it go?'_

"Kanda, what's wrong?" Lavi inquired from behind, dragging Kanda back into the present. As he turned to insult Lavi's observational skills, his eyes met a pair of white-blue orbs shining through the darkness over the rabbit's shoulder. The scowl was wiped clean off his face.

"Lavi, move!" he barked, lunging in front of the emerald-eyed Exorcist while simultaneously drawing Mugen. Blue sparks exploded in the air as the blade clashed with a set of monstrous silver teeth. Lavi cried out in alarm, crashing to the ground a few feet away.

Kanda struggled against the force of the thing's jaw, grimacing as his arm muscles screamed. The reverse edge of Mugen cut into his fingers, and a stinging red welt appeared across them. Hot saliva dribbled down one of the bulky, metal canines, leaving a sticky residue on Kanda's arm. The air around his head was rank with the stench of old meat left on the kitchen counter too long; the Japanese suppressed the urge to gag. He thought he saw bits of flesh—origin unknown—stuck between the colossal teeth, but tried not to look too hard.

The beast tried with all its might to sink its iron jaws into Kanda's flesh, but made no forward progress. A low growl ripped through the air, hot, rancid breath stinging Kanda's eyes. It bucked and writhed and struggled, throwing its weight at Kanda full-force again, and again, and the Japanese Exorcist fought just to keep his feet on the ground.

"Kanda!" yelled Lavi, a fading grogginess—likely from hitting his head—audible in his voice.

"Goddamn rabbit," Kanda forced through gritted teeth. _"Run!"_

The usagi, of course, did quite the opposite. He whipped out his toy-like hammer. "Grow, grow, grow!" he commanded. The hammer grew to at least two hundred times its original size, and as Lavi swung it with all his might, its enormous head collided heavily with the creature's. Several loud and painful-sounding cracking noises could be heard over the din of the thing's anguished howls.

"Kanda!" Lavi called as the thing began shaking off the haze of pain clouding its eyes. The Japanese needed no more warning; he leapt out of range just as the beast's massive incisors snapped shut. He bounded to where Lavi stood. The two of them waited, weapons raised, as the animal prowled to and fro before them, its bass growl shuddering beneath their feet.

"Is it an Akuma, do you think?" Lavi hissed, emerald eyes never straying from the beast's dark form.

"I have no fucking idea," Kanda replied, his voice sharp with urgency and anger, "but the sooner we can lop off its disgusting, human-shredding head, the better."

"_What_ head? The whole thing's one giant mouth—!"

"_Shh!"_

Kanda held up his hand to signal complete silence. The beast was silent, too; it no longer watched the two Exorcists across the room. No, its head was raised, its doglike ears perked up, listening.

The sound came again. A shuffling sound, followed by a muffled sob.

A _sob?_ But it couldn't be....

"Moyashi," Kanda breathed. Hope lit his eyes with a white-hot spark of determination. He watched the creature crouch down, an African lion stalking its prey through the long grass. It receded into a corner, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting...

Everything happened at once.

The bean sprout's foot appeared in the doorway; the beast in the corner tensed, and was still, not a breath to be heard; realization dawned on Kanda's face. How could he have been so _stupid?_

"_Moyashi, look out!"_

An astonished-looking bean sprout came into full view, just as the beast took a flying leap in his direction. Not one, but two feral roars tore through the silence like angry hands through a paper door; that of the hunting animal; and that of Kanda, soaring between the monster and its prey.

When the thing hit, it hit hard; the ebony-haired Exorcist could almost hear his ribs cracking as he was thrown forward, toward the unfortunate boy in the doorway. Two-foot-long fangs embedded themselves in his waist, but still he managed to grab hold of the white-haired boy as they collided. His arms, wrapped around the Moyashi's back, took the brunt of the force when all three figures struck the wall with a bone-crushing impact.

Kanda screamed. He screamed with the pain of his shattered bones, which was like millions of tiny knives thrust into his arms and torso and going straight out the other side. He screamed for the poor soul trapped within the monster at his feet, crushed underneath the head of an immense hammer. And, though he would never have dreamed it to be so, he screamed for the boy in his arms, whose ivory hair was coated in blood, and whose liquid silver eyes were closed in unconsciousness.

What was this, this strange feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach? It wasn't even one feeling, Kanda realized, but several; sorrow, and anger, seeing this perfect face in the flickering light of flame, covered in dirt and stained with blood; pain and envy, knowing this beautiful person in his arms wasn't his, could never be his; and beneath it all, a small glow, a glimmering hope that still seemed to stubbornly think there was no avoiding this person, and that Kanda would never be able to escape his grasp.

The corner of Kanda's lips twitched upward for barely an instant. Then he grimaced, and the muscles of his abdomen tightened in agony; he retched, his blood splattering across the bean sprout's chest. Groaning, the onyx-eyed man lay his head down. He felt the warm wetness of his own bodily fluid against his cheek. For a while, he just lay there, listening to the Moyashi's steady heartbeat and knowing he'd be okay. Over time, the metallic smell of blood faded, giving way to something sweeter. He breathed deeply, and sighed.

'_Lilies....'_

*~*~*

Upon waking, Kanda recognized the stagnant and repulsive smell immediately. Disinfectant.

How fun. Another hospital.

Eyes still closed, the Japanese Exorcist indulged in one of his very rare shows of emotion, and groaned. More injuries, more hospitals, more wasted time. He couldn't even remember why he was here in the first place.

"K-Kanda?"

Oh, yeah. _That_ was why.

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of, yes, another hospital room. Beside his bed, in a cheap-looking plastic chair, sat the Moyashi. His eyebrows were knit together, as if his worry weren't already apparent enough by the swirling confusion in his eyes.

"Looking like that is just gonna give you the wrinkles to go with your old-man hair."

Briefly, Walker's face lit up in a wide grin; Kanda was stricken with an inexplicable urge to smile back as his chest filled with warmth. He vehemently resisted it, though, and before long the Moyashi's grin was replaced with a childish disgruntlement.

"I do not look old!" he protested, crossing his arms, which only made him look more like a four-year-old.

"Right. Just elderly." Kanda smirked at the ceiling.

Walker moaned and sat back in his chair, staring angrily at the wall.

As silence blanketed the room once more, Walker's face relaxed. He watched the rain sliding down the windowpane, and Kanda watched him. He looked so calm, so at peace. How could he be so nonchalant? Didn't he feel confused? Was he really so sure of his feelings for Kanda? He had practically told Lenalee that he loved him, but Kanda had never really taken the incident at face value. Now, though, he began to wonder. What else could explain this utter chaos in his chest, in his head? Or the fact that the room was so perilously warm?

_Why_ was it so fucking _warm?_

Walker turned, then, to look directly into Kanda's eyes. The black-haired man blinked, embarrassed. Had he just gotten caught staring at the bean sprout?

"Kanda, I..." He paused, reconsidered. "I just thought you should know that...that I really like you. I care about you, I care what happens to you, I care what you think.... And I care what you feel."

Mercury eyes bored into ebony ones, and the silence stretched on until it was nothing but a hair stretched across the sun. Kanda could feel an uncharacteristic astonishment on his face, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, while the Moyashi was strangely calm. He continued to watch Kanda with agonizing patience, seeming to wait for something, and the moment lasted so long that the Japanese man felt as though he was about to explode. He felt out of his element, like he'd been dumped unceremoniously from the back of a horse and couldn't figure out how to get back up. So he did the only thing he knew to do.

"Don't be stupid," he breathed, his face settling comfortably back into a scowl and his eyes shifting to stare out into the rain. Though his old mindset should have returned with that, it evaded him; he still felt confused, now more than ever, and had no idea why. What was it about this boy that kicked up dirt in his head?

Kanda dared not look back at the boy, imagining the hurt look in his eyes to be like that of a neglected puppy. He couldn't stand such pitiable eyes. He was so sure that Walker would look that way, he turned his back on it completely, rolling onto his side and ultimately secluding himself.

After a few wordless minutes spent in this way, Kanda heard Walker's voice once more. "Fine," it said, sounding almost _smug;_ interests piqued, Kanda turned around just in time to see the slight smirk on the Moyashi's face as he shut the door behind him.

**God, I feel SO bad for the delay on this chapter, you have no idea! Dx I have no excuses.... Feel free to do with me as you please, just remember that if you kill me, you don't get to know what happens next.... **

**I'm quite proud of this chapter. I really love writing battles, so rest assured, you'll be seeing many more of those in the future. =D And for once, Allen gets to be the self-assured one. Poor Kanda, he's so out of it. xD I know how that feels, though; I asked a guy out a while ago, and felt really weird after.... Plus, he said no. Dx ANYWAY, moving on.... -cough cough-**

**You'll notice that I changed the second genre from Adventure to Suspense, and there's some tweaking to the summary. And yeah. That's about it. **

**I'm so, so, SO sorry for the delay! Review, please! =)**


	9. Merry Christmas, Kanda Yuu

At first, seeing Kanda so taken aback by his confession, Allen had felt confident that, deep down, the older man felt something for him. But each time he thought back on it, that surety ebbed; maybe he'd just imagined those wide, beautiful eyes, that mouth agape. What if the confusion he'd seen in Kanda's onyx irises was all in his head? He took to prowling the corridors of the Order late at night, searching for the ever-elusive answers; lying out in the rain and remembering all that happened up to this point.

There was a kind of freedom, a release almost, that came from admitting to such feelings, and rather than weakening them, fed them so much energy that they occupied Allen's head every waking moment—and most sleeping ones—with a vehement strength, a restless persistence. There was now no doubt in Allen's mind that he loved Kanda more than anyone, past or present, other than Mana. But then again, Allen's love for Mana was very different; it wasn't a struggling, niggling, constant need, but more of a silent contentment, a loving companionship that brought his mind peace. If anything, Kanda just made everything fall apart.

When the tall Japanese walked into the cafeteria in the morning, Allen suddenly forgot what he'd been telling Lavi not two seconds before. When they passed each other in the halls, he always seemed to trip on some invisible crack in the floor.

Apparently, cool, collected Allen had been lost with the "secret" of his feelings (which had never really been a secret in the first place).

Allen had dreams, too. Oh, God, the dreams.... He lay awake for hours, dreading the moment when he finally found deep sleep, because then he would dream about Kanda confessing his undying love, and a passionate kiss that leads to other things.... And then he would wake up, remember that the ebony-haired beauty would hardly give him the time of day, and settle in for another virtually sleepless night.

It was the morning after one such night that Allen sat in the cafeteria alone, mechanically shoveling a mountain of food into his mouth and trying not to fall face-first into his monstrous bowl of rice. Someone plopped into the seat across from him; he had to bend around his food pile just to see that it was Lenalee.

"Mornin'," he slurred through a full mouth and foggy head.

"Good morning!"

'_Well, obviously, she's getting enough sleep.'_ Just thinking about her perkiness gave him a headache.

"So, Allen, what do you want for Christmas?" Her eyes glittered happily.

"Kanda," he murmured without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Lenalee giggled.

Realizing what he'd said, Allen flushed, eyes wide. "I—I, I mean, uhm—I dunno, I hadn't thought about it," he stuttered. He'd forgotten all about Christmas; the excitement of four days ago—had it really been so short a time? Felt like years—had wiped all prior knowledge from his mind. Now, a mere two days before both a major global holiday and his birthday, and Allen had nothing to show for it.

Giggling again, Lenalee stood. "Well, think about it and let me know," she said. "Oh, and if you need ideas for me, I'd really like some new reading material.... My doujinshis are getting really old."

"Your what now?"

She just grinned and pranced off, calling "see you!" over her shoulder as she went.

Allen shook his head slowly, vowing to get to bed early tonight, and resumed his meal. It wasn't long, though, before a certain someone with long, flowing hair walked in, and he promptly lost his appetite.

*~*~*~*

"Hey, Lavi, what do you want for Christmas?"

Allen and Lavi sat in the lounge, passing the time with idle conversation. The previous subject had been the last mission, and what had happened between being separated and reuniting in the Akuma's lair (it had been confirmed as a Level 3 by Komui). Allen had skipped over the incident of his hallucinations, which was an uncomfortable subject for him. He still wasn't sure why he'd had them, and besides that, he didn't exactly want to go telling Lavi that he'd envisioned making out with Kanda in his delirium. How _embarrassing._

"Christmas?" Lavi blinked. "Oh, right, I completely forgot!" He grinned, rummaging in his pocket. "I got my present for Yuu-chan months ago." With a flourish, the scarlet-eared bunny whipped out a model rooster, with springs for legs, that "cuckoo"ed every time it shook back and forth. Allen just stared at it, dumbfounded. God knows what had been going through the boy's head when he'd purchased such an atrocity, much less where he'd _gotten_ it.

"Uh, Lavi," he began carefully, "are you, erm, entirely sure that Kanda will like that?"

The rabbit just grinned. "Of course! I'm his best friend, after all!"

"Right..." Allen agreed, still uncertain. Well, that was a lie; he was certain that the swordsman would _hate_ the gift, and would probably chuck it out the window as soon as he set eyes on it, but he hadn't the heart to tell Lavi that. Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that Lavi knew it, too.

The one-eyed Exorcist tucked the chicken, still "cuckoo!"ing, back into his pocket. "Hmm.... What do I want for Christmas...?" he deliberated, a finger at his chin.

He gave Allen a sidelong look. "Naked picture of Yuu-chan?" he tried.

The temperature of Allen's face must have risen about a thousand degrees. "Wh—no!"

"Eh." The rabbit shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He went back to thinking, "hmm"ing to himself every couple minutes or so. Finally, he held a finger in the air triumphantly and smiled at Allen. "I could use a new bandana," he suggested.

Allen nodded. "Okay."

The two sat in silence once more, Allen going over colors and patterns for Lavi's bandana in his head. Suddenly, the rabbit spoke up.

"So, have you got a present for Yuu-chan yet?"

Once again, it was Allen's turn to give the bunny a shocked look. "Wh-why would I do that?" To be completely honest, he'd been turning the idea over in his head, even going so far as thinking about what kind of gift to get. But he would always stop himself, tell himself it was foolish, that anything he bought for the older Exorcist would just end up in the trash. Still, he wasn't sure.

"Becaaaauuuuse, you loooove him," Lavi sang. Allen's eyes grew even wider at this. "Lenalee told me," the rabbit explained.

The blush on Allen's face deepened at that. "W-well, I thought about it, but I don't think—"

Lavi just chuckled. "I'll take you out tomorrow, and we'll find something. I still need something for Lenalee, anyway." He smiled knowingly, but not unkindly.

Allen shut his mouth; nodded. "Mm."

A bit later, Allen told Lavi that he was tired—not a lie—and that he wanted to go to sleep—also not a lie, but highly unlikely, all the same. The two bade each other goodnight, and Allen climbed the steps to his room, mind already lost in a sea of questions. One kept popping up, though, and never really seemed to leave, even as he fell asleep not ten minutes later.

'_What to get Kanda...?'_

*~*~*~*

Komui gave Lavi and Allen his express permission—seemed even _gleeful,_ in fact—to spend a day out on the town, picking out Christmas presents. His only condition was that they both buy something for him, which they both agreed to vehemently. Allen had been planning to do so, anyway.

One o'clock in the afternoon found the two Exorcists walking down a busy London street, looking into shop windows and at vendors' wares. Allen cradled in his arms a chain anklet of sterling silver for Lenalee and a book on the circuitry of a robot for Komui, both carefully wrapped in tissue and bagged to protect them from the sprinkling rain overhead. Lavi had bought Komui an amusing, robotic contraption meant to be a dog imitation—"The poor supervisor's allergic to dogs, but this way, he can still have one!" he'd exclaimed happily—and for Lenalee, a quartz heart necklace with a delicate silver chain. The flame-haired boy hadn't said a word between setting eyes on the necklace and tucking it carefully into his Exorcist's coat, boxed and bagged; Allen could practically feel the tenderness condensing into little pink droplets of rosewater on his skin. But he didn't say anything, out of respect.

Now, the bouncy rabbit babbled happily to Allen about nothing, and Allen smiled and nodded, glad for the company. Just as he thought this, though, the rabbit fell silent, looking over Allen's shoulder at something.

"What?" Allen asked, perplexed. He started to turn around, but Lavi stopped him, taking hold of the younger boy's shoulder and using it to propel himself forward.

He tossed a distracted "I'll catch up with you later" over his shoulder, and Allen was left alone.

The snowy-haired boy sighed. He could only assume that Lavi had run off to buy _his_ present, and therefore, he shouldn't follow. Sighed again. The inevitable was not directly before him.

Time to go find Kanda's present.

He wandered the streets, no real goal in mind. After all, he still had no idea what to get the man; no matter how many ideas he turned over in his mind, he always shot them down, something about them not quite right. He scanned shop windows, looking at bracelets, books, art, and all manner of other things, but nothing jumped out at him and screamed "Kanda."

That is, until something red caught his eye.

He stopped dead in his tracks, transfixed by this thing. Something he had seen so many times, never once thinking that it might somehow relate to the Japanese man he'd thought he hated. His feet brought him automatically closer, and he pressed his fingers against the glass, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. This was _perfect._

Allen made quick work of entering the shop and purchasing his gift for Kanda, and within the next ten minutes, even managed to find a nice green bandana for Lavi, with a cartoonish scene of Santa and his reindeer taking off from the snowy North Pole. He thought he could see an ivory glow emanating from his form, and could no longer feel the rain on his skin. It was as if nothing could touch him, so proud was he of this amazing find.

Lavi seemed to notice, too, as the first thing he said upon finding his silver-eyed friend was, "Found your gift for Kanda, I see."

Allen nodded, grinning wildly.

Lavi grinned back, nodding at the bag in his hand. "Well, I've got what I needed. Time to head back, do you think?"

"Yeah, let's go," Allen agreed, practically skipping ahead. He could hear Lavi chuckle softly behind him before following him back to the Order.

*~*~*~*

The next night, Christmas eve, Allen sat restless in his bed, waiting for the stroke of midnight. He was positive the Japanese Exorcist would be asleep by now, considering how bloody early the man got up every day, but he wanted to wait, nonetheless. He had to be sure Kanda wouldn't walk out and find him.

Allen suddenly valued the efficiency with which Santa pulled this off all the more.

The giddiness of the past day had been utterly unbearable, and the entire time Allen had felt like a child. It was almost as if _he_ were the one getting a present, not giving it. But there was nothing he could do that would make him feel normal again, at least not until he had rid himself of this burden. Maybe not even then. So, he'd resolved to just go with it, whatever came next.

When he heard the echo of Big Ben tolling midnight at last, Allen leapt out of bed, careful to land softly so as not to wake anyone in the surrounding rooms. He crept carefully out of his room, foregoing shoes for the more silent tread of bare feet, and made his slow, cautious way down countless hallways to Kanda's room. His heart beat so loud he felt that everyone within a three-mile radius could hear it, and it only seemed to get louder the closer he got to his destination.

The cursed Exorcist took the last ten steps or so with feet of lead, a complete certainty in his mind that told him every one of his footsteps sounded like that of an elephant; surely, Kanda had heard him by now, and was right this moment readying the deadly Mugen to carve out his innards and give them to Jerry for Christmas dinner.

Yum, poached Allen.

Despite all this, the timid boy finally made it close enough to Kanda's door to drop off the little black box, tied with ribbon and with a tag that read in Allen's soft, loopy script, "Merry Christmas."

**Kyaaa, Allen's so adorable, neee??? xD I couldn't help but smile to myself as I read this over. It's so like Allen to give a Christmas present to someone who he knows won't give him one in return, and still be happy about it. **

**So, anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm currently in the midst of painting my room, so I've been booted from my own bed to the futon downstairs (let's all hope I can go back tomorrow night....). I'll be painting a lotus on my wall, which should be fun. ;D**

**I also recently finished what's up so far of the DGM manga, and if I can just say... HOSHINO-SENSEI, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE??? I won't give any spoilers, because certain people I know have been complaining about other authors doing that (-cough cough- BLOOD SOAKED REDEMPTION -cough-), but I will say that she damn well better be enjoying her hiatus, because I most certainly am not. T_T I can only imagine what it must be like for those of you who've been following the manga for much longer than I have. -shudder-**

**Anyway, review, please! They make me oh-so-happy. =3**


End file.
